Approve or Cancel?
by Iris Butterfly
Summary: #Book I# An arranged marriage for Allen without his knowledge, and to a guy no less. The only clue is that his fiancee goes to Black Order High; but, there was a slight mistake in the documents so he's enrolled as a girl. And secretly, Allen is his fan.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning:** AU-setting, shoujo manga-like theme, and gender bending

**Comment #1: **This is in alternate universe setting; thus, Allen does not have his curse nor deformed arm.

* * *

"I can't believe you would do that, Master!" Allen cried out angrily as he glared at the man whom he has called his master. The older man, on the other hand, merely exhaled the cigarette fume into his face, and continued to drown a cup of sake as if Allen had not interrupted him.

"How can you just marry me off?" Allen continued as if _he_ was not interrupted in his rant, and added, "To a guy, no less! What were you thinking, Master?"

Cross Marian merely scoffed in response as he put down his now-empty cup on the table, and glanced over to his apprentice to say, "Heh, we all know you play for the home team. Admit it, idiot apprentice." With a satisfied smirk on his expression, Cross put out his cigarette, pulled out a manila folder from his briefcase, and tossed it on the table.

He ignored Allen's stammering protests, and said, "Besides, my friend decided to pay off some of my debts in exchange, so I'd be a fool not to take the deal."

Allen narrowed his eyes at the statement, and murmured darkly under his breath, "_Of course_, there'd be something in it for him."

Cross took out another cigarette, pretending that he did not hear Allen's remark, and continued with his explanation (not that he should even be explaining in the first place, but he was feeling rather generous that day), "I also told Neah about this, and he already enrolled you into Black Order High, where your fiancée is going to school at. But there was slight mistake in the documents, so you'll have to go as a girl."

"Wait, WHAT!" Allen blurted with his eyes widen in shock, and when his brain finally registered the statement, he wailed out a, "How could you guys do this to me!"

"Don't worry, idiot apprentice," Cross stated with a maniacal grin as he exhaled the cigarette fume, and stood up from his position with a hammer in hand, "When you wake up, you'll be a girl; and Tim will be more than happy to accompany you to your school."

"W-w-wait! Master, l-let's talk about this," Allen stammered as he scooted backward until his back hit the living room wall. He let out a fearful gulp as Cross loomed over his figure with a hammer, and he felt a painful bump on his head before the darkness slowly consumed his vision.

"If you wanted to cancel the marriage, you just have to find him and talk him into it," Allen heard Cross's voice as the darkness completely took over his mind.

* * *

Allen let out a groan as he sat up from his lying position, and held his head as he tried to ease the onslaught of headaches. When his headache eased a bit, Allen glanced around the room to realize that his demonic master had left since he could not hear any noises or sounds in the house. With a sigh, Allen slowly stood up, only realized that something was wrong… something was _very _wrong.

The front door then opened, startling Allen before he turned around to face a familiar person. "Timcampy! You've got help me!" that was the first thing Allen cried out.

"Whoa, Master Allen, you've really turned into a girl," and _that_ was the first thing Timcampy blurted out with his eyes widened in surprise whilst the bags he was holding dropped to the ground with a 'thud'. "I thought Master Cross and Neah were kidding when they were talking about it a month ago," he added as an afterthought as he looked at Allen.

Timcampy could not help but let out an amused smirk when he noted Allen's new image. The long wavy chestnut brown hair with silvery white highlights, a pair of bluish gray eyes that looked more feminine, the bust, and slight change in height. All in all, Allen is definitely a female now.

"Why didn't you tell me, Tim~" Allen wailed as he dropped to the ground once more and stared at Timcampy with a pout.

"Like I said, I thought they were kidding," the platinum blond haired male responded with a sigh as he closed the door behind him, and gathered his fallen bags. "In any case, we don't how long you'll look like a girl, so I went ahead and bought you some new clothes. Don't look at me like that, Allen; you don't know the trauma I went through to buy those undergarments."

With that, Allen fainted for the second time in the same day. Timcampy let out a defeated sigh as he massaged his forehead, inwardly wondering if Master Cross and Neah were doing the right thing by forcing Allen into this ordeal.

'Then again…' Timcampy let his thought trail off as he glanced at Allen's unconscious figure, and let out a smirk. "Poor Master Allen, but this might just be fun. I wonder who his – I mean, _her_ fiancée is…" he murmured under his breath.

* * *

**Comment #2:** Yes, Timcampy is human in this. What do you think his last name should be? Most importantly, what do you think of the story?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning:** AU-setting, shoujo manga-like theme, and gender bending

**Comment #1: **A thank-you to those who took time to read this, write a review, put this on alert and/or favorite.

* * *

Timcampy let out a twitch as he shook Allen's sleeping body for the twentieth time in the past five minutes. Usually Allen was not a heavy sleeper, but considering what had transpired in the last 24 hours… Timcampy supposed he could forgive Allen. Keyword being 'supposed'… and if Allen wakes up in the next minute or two…

"If you don't wake up right now Master Allen," the platinum blond haired boy began as he decided to use his secret weapon, and his lips curled into a crafty smirk when he continued, "I'm going to eat your breakfast all by myself."

"You wouldn't dare," Allen retorted as he shot up from his sleeping position with a glare towards Timcampy, who merely smiled _innocently_ in response, and then inquired with an eyebrow raised, "Why are you wearing an apron?"

Silence blanketed around the duo as Timcampy glanced at Allen with an incredulous expression, almost as if he was baffled by the fact that of all things, Allen would ask that instead. With an inward sigh, Timcampy cleared his throat and responded with a, "Remember, last time you decided to cook? You nearly burned down the house," in a deadpanned tone.

"That was a one-time incident," Allen retorted with a huff, and added, "Besides, it wasn't the house that nearly burned down. It was just the toaster, _and_ I managed to save the toasts; they weren't burned or anything. And why do you have to hold that over my head? Sheesh."

Timcampy let out an exasperated sigh as he ran his hand through his hair, and shook his head inwardly as if to indicate that he could not win the argument. "In any case," he began whilst his hand still held a spatula, to which he pointed at Allen, "if you're not ready in 10 minutes, I'm going to finish your breakfast."

"…You _wouldn't_," Allen narrowed his eyes at Timcampy, who gave a smirk in retaliation.

"Try me, Master Allen," that was all the platinum blond hair male said. In the next instance, he was left behind to watch the whirlwind known as Allen, who got up, grabbed a set up clothes that Timcampy laid out the night before, and rushed out of the room and into the bathroom across the hall.

"Tim! I'm still a girl!" Allen cried out from the abyss known as the bathroom, and poked out to wail, "What am I going to do, Tim?"

Timcampy stepped out of Allen's bedroom, and owlishly blink at Allen's distress. "Shower, and get dressed. It's not that big of a deal, Master Allen," he responded in a rather calm tone that unnerved male-turned-female Allen.

"B-but Timcampy! I'm a guy!" Allen tried to reason out with a frown, and added in a rush, "I'll feel like a pervert staring at this body."

Timcampy let out another twitch as he massaged his temple, and let out an excruciating sigh before he turned his gaze onto Allen. "Master Allen, you should get used to the fact that you are now a girl. And besides, it's your own body," he responded with his hands on his hips.

"B-b-but…" Allen replied with a pair of teary puppy dog eyes that nearly made Timcampy feel like he was the villain in this discussion. Keyword, again, was nearly.

The platinum blond hair male let out a low grumble, inwardly cursing Master Cross for leaving him with this duty and for making Allen drink that weird potion. "No buts or ifs or ands," Timcampy stated firmly even though his resolution was crumbling rather rapidly when Allen decided to give the puppy dogs eyes with maximum force.

"You're evil, Tim. You're evil," Allen murmured with a pout and let out a dignified sniff. With that said, the bathroom door closed with a quiet click whilst Timcampy went back to the kitchen to continue with bento preparations.

* * *

"You know Master Allen…" Timcampy trailed off as the duo walked towards Black Order High. Well, Allen was trailing behind him rather reluctantly whilst tugging at the uniform every few seconds.

"Whoever made this uniform is going to die," Allen murmured under her breath as she tugged at the hem of skirt once more, and responded, "Yes, Tim?" rather innocently.

"I'm going to have to start calling you Allie once we get to school," the platinum blond haired male smirked as Allen's eyes widened in horror, and added nonchalantly, "After all, that's what Master Cross and Neah put in your documents. By the way, how are you going to find your fiancée?"

"That idiotic, demonic master! I'll castrate him, and make him suffocate in his own debt," Allen —err, Allie—muttered darkly under her breath as Timcampy slowly inched away from her. After she murmured a few more death threats about her guardian known as Cross Marian, and her uncle, Neah, Allie turned to Timcampy with a dejected aura, "I don't know. Master only said that he's a student at Black Order."

"Well, I overheard Master Cross saying that he's a type AB, and can't swim," Timcampy remarked after a few seconds of silence, and added, "Hey, he's the one that said it, not me. And type AB is compatible with your type A."

"So that means he's 'my-pace' kind of guy," Allie stated with a thoughtful expression, and blinked in startled realization, "How am I going to find him with that information?"

"I don't know," Timcampy responded with a shrug as he put his hands in his pockets, and added as an afterthought with a smirk displaying on his expression, "I'm somewhat surprised that you got used to being a girl that quickly. Wearing a skirt and all… I'll have to protect you from the guys and make sure they know their place. Damn, Neah better pay me enough for protecting his nephew-turned-niece." He muttered the last phrase under his breath as he eyed at Allie.

"Tim, for the last time, I'm a guy," Allie reminded none too gently with a scowl imprinted on her expression. Although if one asked Timcampy about her expression, he would most likely say that it is a pout, not a scowl.

Timcampy let out a chuckle whilst Allie's scowl deepened, and if looks could kill, her platinum blond haired friend would have been six feet under. Not that she would ever dare to kill him, of course. "And I've keep reminding you that you are now a girl, with a girl's body assets," Timcampy responded with a grin and his grin only grew bigger when he noted a look of exasperation flashed on Allie's expression. "Oh, and make sure you go into a girl's bathroom. We wouldn't want to traumatize the poor fools at the school, now would we?" he added.

"Tim!" that was all the warning the platinum blond haired boy received before Allie chased him the rest of the way to school.

* * *

**Comment #2:** I have finals tomorrow; yet I wrote this chapter. [sweat drops] I was debating whether I should use "Ellen" or "Ailin" or "Alice" or "Allie" as Allen's feminine name; but the more I thought about it, Allie seems to fit her image. So yeah... I went along with that name. It just somehow gave that cute image fem!Allen has. Oh, and I searched online about the blood types and personality. *grins* I now have somewhat scientific proof as to why some pairings are more popular than others.

* * *

(The piece of information below belongs to its rightful owner)

Type A

People with blood type A have a deep-rooted strength that helps them stay calm in a crisis when everyone else is panicking. However, they tend to avoid confrontation, and feel very uncomfortable around people. A types are shy and sometimes withdrawn. They seek harmony and are very polite, but all the same feel that they never really fit in with others. A types are very responsible. If there is a job to be done, they prefer to take care of it themselves. These people crave success and are perfectionists. They are also very creative, and the most artistic of all the blood types, most likely because of their sensitivity.

Type B

People with blood type B are the most practical of the blood groups. They are specialists in what they do. When they start a project, they spend extra time understanding and trying to follow directions than others might. When they are doing something, all of their attention is focused on it. They tend to stick to a goal and follow it through to the end, even if it seems impossible. They tend to be less than cooperative, as they like to follow their own rules and their own ideas. They are individualists. B type people pay attention to their thoughts a little more than their feelings, and therefore can sometimes seem cold and serious.

Type O

People with blood type O people are outgoing, energetic and social. They are the most flexible of the blood types. They easily start up projects but often have trouble following through because they give up easily. They are flighty and not too dependable. O types always say what's on their mind. They value the opinion of others and like to be the center of attention. Also, people with O blood are extremely self-confident.

Type AB

People with blood type AB are hard to categorize. They can have characteristics on both ends of the spectrum at the same time. For instance, they are both shy and outgoing. They easily switch from one opposite to another. AB people are trustworthy and responsible, but can't handle it when too much is asked of them. They don't mind doing favors or helping out, as long as its on their own conditions. People with this blood type are interested in art and metaphysics.

[A is most compatible with A and AB.

B is most compatible with B and AB.

AB is most compatible with AB, B, A, and O.

O is most compatible with O and AB.]

* * *

**Comment #3: **By the way,

Allen has type A and Kanda has type AB

Lavi has type O and so does Tyki.

Well... there are other pairings; but these two pairings are the popular ones that I know of.

And causation does not cause correlation; therefore, blood type may cause a person's personality to be a certain way but it does not necessarily correlates with a person's personality. Meaning, a person's blood type alone does not shape his/her personality. There are other factors such as biological, psychological, and social that influences a person's behavior.

* * *

_Edited again on Dec. 5, 2010_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning:** AU-setting, shoujo manga-like theme, and gender bending

**Comment #1: **A thank-you to those who took time to read this, write a review, put this on alert and/or favorite.

* * *

Cross Marian let out a smirk as he casually strolled into _Innocence and Dark Matter Corporation_ (also known as IDM Corp) while he took a drag of his cigarette. Whistling a merry tune as he walked by, he greeted his fellow female co-workers, who merely giggled and blushed before they went on their way. Cross, on the other hand, put out his cigarette and dumped the stub in a trashcan near the locker room, and exchanged his long coat with a white lab coat.

"Ah, good morning, Cross-sensei," Komui greeted as he slipped on his lab coat, and readjusted his glasses; wordlessly, he glanced over to the older man before he asked, "By the way, have you seen my prototype vile of 'Y2X'?"

"You mean that pink potion you left it on your messy desk?" Cross responded with an eyebrow raised as he placed his hands in his pocket, and let out a small smirk. He had a feeling where this conversation is going to headed to, and the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to laugh at his colleague's expression and how his idiotic apprentice might be fairing at this point.

"Yes, yes, that one," Komui nodded vigorously in response.

Cross let out a smirk that was a mixture of amusement and sadism, making Komui be taken back by the expression as he let out a nervous gulp. Sweat beats rolled down the side of his face as Komui waited for a response, and when Cross finally decided to answer, he said, "I gave it to my idiot apprentice. By the way, I don't know what your potion intends to do, but the Y chromosome changed into an X overnight. How long does this thing last anyways?"

"You gave it someone?" Komui gaped as his glasses slipped to the bridge of his nose crookedly from his outburst. After he readjusted his glasses once more, Komui began with his rant, "You're not supposed to test it on humans without knowing what the side-effects are! Heck, I haven't even tested on anything yet; hence, that's the reason why it's called a _prototype_. What if something happens to your apprentice? _I'm_ going to be the one held accountable."

"Meh, don't worry about it. My idiot apprentice can handle whatever that's going to happen," Cross remarked casually with a smirk still planted on his expression, and a wave of his hand. "Besides," he drawled out as he closed his locker and gestured Komui to follow him out of the room, "Neah wanted to make sure he gets grandchildren, and your potion was the perfect one."

"You know there are better ways to do that," Komui sighed exasperatedly as he ran his hand through his hair, and inwardly wished he had his dear sister's coffee.

"Then why did you create that potion?" Cross asked with an eyebrow raised, even though he already knew the reason why.

Komui looked away from his colleague's inquisitive glance and murmured out, "I think you already know why. I must protect my dear Leanlee-chan at all cost from those perverted octopi."

"Sis-con," that was all Cross uttered as he went on his merry way, to slack off from his duties.

* * *

Allie, on the other hand, let out a dejected sigh as she walked a couple of steps behind Timcampy, and inwardly wondered why the students were staring at her and Tim. 'Have they not seen transferred students before in their lives?' that was the only thought that ran through her mind.

"By the way, Allie-chan," Timcampy started cheerfully as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs, and turned to face her before he continued, "Make sure you place a binder or a book behind you when you walk up the stairs. You wouldn't want the perverts staring at your underwear, now do you?"

"…Tim, you're a pervert," that was all Allie said as she walked up the stairs whilst she followed her friend's advice.

Timcampy let out a dramatic gasp as he held his hands over his heart, and responded with a, "I'm only looking after you, and this is the thanks I get? Master Allen, you're really snarky as a girl."

Allie let out a small twitch at the remark, and turned to gaze at her platinum blond hair friend. "Are you trying to guilt-trip me, Tim?" she asked in a deadpanned tone with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes," Timcampy answered with a sly grin and gazed at his master with a slightly bigger grin as he asked, "Is it working?"

"No," Allie responded bluntly as she ascended up the second flight of stairs, and questioned, "Are you going to pick me up at my class for lunch?"

Timcampy chuckled at the inquiry, and readjusted his backpack strap as he replied, "Of course. We all know how fabulous you are with directions. It wouldn't surprise me at all if you get lost going to the restroom and then back to your class."

"Hey, I'm not that hopeless or directionally challenged," Allie rebutted with a frown as she finally arrived at the top of the stairs. "I know where the cafeteria is, and how to get back to my classes from there. And why do you keep talking about restrooms? Do you need to go or something?" she continued with furrowed eyebrows, and her hands placed on her hips.

"Of course not," Timcampy responded smoothly with a slight huff, and ran his hand through his hairs before he added, "I'm just making sure so that you wouldn't walk into men's restroom when _you_ have to go. And you can't use that 'Oh, I'm sorry. I got lost' excuse because you know there is a sign outside the door."

"I'm not dense, Tim," Allie murmured as she dramatically rolled her eyes.

"Don't give me an attitude, young lady," Timcampy immediately interjected, even though he was amused by how his master is actually acting like a girl. 'Must be the effects of the potion,' he silently mused.

Allie mumbled something under her breath about how Tim liked to nag (more than usual) as she stalked off to her class, leaving a bewildered Timcampy to follow her.

* * *

The bell rang loudly, signaling the students to get to his or her representative classes immediately, whilst they wished that _someone_ would do something about the annoying chime of the bell. In matter of a few minutes, the once crowded hallways were deserted, leaving only a handful of students who were late to rush to their classes.

In one particular art class, Froi Tiedoll announced, "Class, we have a new student joining us," as his gaze swept over to his students until his gaze landed on a particular student, and addressed, "Yuu-kun, stop being a spoiled child and pay attention."

"Ch', don't call me by my first name, please," Kanda immediately rebutted as politely as he could with a scowl.

"Please come in," Tiedoll stated as he looked at the closed door, which slowly opened.

Kanda glanced towards the door, along with his classmates, and he nearly double-took when he noted the person as his eyes widened by a centimeter. Lavi, who was sitting next to him, gave a low whistle and let out a wide grin.

"My name is Allie Walker," the new student greeted with a bow, and added, "Nice to meet you."

"Wow, Yuu-chan, your fiancée is a cutie," Lavi commented with an even bigger grin.

"Shut up, Baka Usagi," that was all Kanda remarked, not even bothering to deny or threatened Lavi for using his first name.

* * *

**Comment #2:** I studied so much on my first final that I didn't have time to study my second final. So yeah... I got screwed over with fill-in the blanks portion. [sighs] In any case, I needed to take a break from studying and decided to write this. My mind is still filled with all the information of the first final I studied (X.X)

And apologies for the lack of originality regarding _Innocence and Dark Matter Coroperation_ name.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning:** AU-setting, shoujo manga-like theme, and gender bending

**Comment #1: **A thank-you to those who took time to read this, write a review, put this on alert and/or favorite.

Hane no Kaze reminded about how Allie was in the same class at Lavi's and Kanda's, and how their age differed. Allie just happened to excel at art, and that's why she's in the same class as them.

* * *

Allie let a huff of air, blowing her bangs away from her eyes for a brief moment before falling over her eyes once more. Luckily for her and her stomach, it was lunch time; and as much as she wanted to leave her seat and head over to the cafeteria, Tim strictly told her to stay where she was and not leave the classroom.

'And as much as I would like to disobey him,' Allie thought with a frown as she slowly sank in her seat with a pout, 'He has my bento hostage. No fair,' her thought continued.

Allie's thoughts about lunch interrupted when she heard footsteps approaching to her seat, and when she looked up, she saw a certain redheaded classmate dragging a long dark-blue haired classmate behind him. It was her second time meeting the two, the first time was in her art class, and now, in her music class.

"Hey, I don't believe we've introduced ourselves," Lavi voiced out as soon as he stood before Allie's desk, and continued, "I'm Lavi Bookman. This here is Yuu Kanda, but you can call him Yuu-chan."

"Baka Usagi, do you want to die?" that was all the warning Lavi got before Kanda unleashed his kendo stick (since the school forbade him to carry his sword), and threatened to hack Lavi into unrecognizable pieces.

In the midst of dodging Kanda's attacks, Lavi stated, "Even if we're like this, we're best friends, you know."

All Allie did was gave a small nod in response as she continued to watch the two, silently questioning herself where she had seen them. 'They look really familiar. Heck, even Lavi's voice and Kanda's voice sound so familiar… Where have I seen them or heard them…?' her thought trailed off.

"Stay still so I can cut you, Baka Usagi!" Kanda shouted to his evasive friend(?).

Allie continued to watch the entertainment before her for another five minutes or so until she heard the front of the classroom door opened. Timcampy immediately closed the door behind him as he bent forward with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath as his book bag slightly slipped off his shoulder.

"Tim! There you are," Allie cried out in happiness as she made her way to the doorway where her housemate/friend stood. "I thought I was going to starve to death," she added with a sniff.

Timcampy, on the other hand, leaned against the closed door as he tried to regain his breath, and panted out, "Fangirls are scary."

"…Fangirls?" Allie echoed with an eyebrow raised as she gave a glance over to her housemate, inwardly wondering what he had done in mere five hours to earn him fangirls. That was just too fast, if one asked her. Nevertheless, she shook away the thought and said, "Come on, let's go get lunch."

* * *

Allie quickly gathered her belongings as soon as the last bell rang, and shifted her glance towards Timcampy, who was lost in the midst of the sea known as girls. Once again, she let out a sigh a sigh and walked off, leaving Timcampy to deal with his fangirls despite his pleading glances towards her.

'Fangirls are scary, there is no way I'm going to go in there,' Allie thought as she shook her head when she left the classroom.

Currently, Allie was riding the train towards her uncle's workplace since he had so _graciously_ demanded her to come. Her uncle, Neah, is one of the top idols of Noah Agency; lately, all he had done was directing various promotional videos, TV dramas, and movies, but he had also sung various songs that landed him in Top 5 in the past.

What miffed Allie was that he made her stay with his friend, Cross Marian, since he did not want her to be harassed by the media. She understood how dangerous those reporters could be, but she was unsure who was more dangerous: the reporters or Cross.

It was not long before she arrived to a tall and extravagant building, and entered wordlessly. She exchanged some words with the receptionist, Lou Fa, and was directed to go to 14th Floor where Neah's dressing room was located.

"Uncle Neah?" Allie inquired as she knocked on the door a couple of times.

She was not prepared for what came next. The door suddenly opened, and next thing Allie knew, she was smothered in a hug and life was being squeezed out of her body.

"You're going to kill her if you don't let go off her soon, Neah," an amused voice spoke up from their right.

"But Allie-chan is so cute," Neah responded as he released the mentioned person from his hug. His gaze then shifted to the newcomer, and questioned, "What brings you here, Tyki? Usually, you're with your rabbit and his samurai friend."

"Well, I was slightly miffed that my rabbit-kun kept talking about this cute new transferred student in his class," Tyki admitted as his eyes swept over Allie, who took a step backward until her back hit against Neah's chest. "So I came here to see what you were doing," his statement continued with a smirk.

Neah really did not know what to say that, except, "Allie, this is my co-worker, Tyki Mikk. He's also an idol turned director/producer like me. Tyki, this is my niece, Allie."

"Nice to meet you," Allie murmured with a small bow before she turned her attention towards her uncle, and sweetly said, "Uncle Neah, I need to talk to you about something." Her tone promised pain and embarrassment if he did not comply.

"Well, while you're doing that, I'm going to go check on Devit and make sure he's not doing any mischiefs," Tyki stated as he walked off and gave a half-wave towards Neah, as if wishing him 'good-luck'.

As soon as Tyki was out of the earshot, Allie turned a seething glare towards Neah, who sweat dropped in response. Before Allie could say anything, he led her into his dressing room, and made sure that the door was closed and locked. He did not want anyone to barge in when he and Allie are having a heated discussion.

"How could you do this to me, Uncle Neah?" that was the first thing Allie blurted out with an angry scowl.

If Neah was not at the end of Allie's anger, he would have cooed, "Aww, your angry scowl looks like a pout." But since he was, he answered, "That's because you're playing for the home team, and I wanted grandchildren," as if it was the most normal and obvious thing.

"I have a male pride, you know!" she retorted with a glare, sending shivers down the older male's spine and briefly reminded Neah that he was now dealing with 'Black Allie'. "And it does not consist of cross dressing or turning into a girl. Now change me back," Allie added with her arms crossed, and her foot rhythmically tapping on the floor.

"I can't," Neah responded with a shrug, and sat on his couch as if he was not dealing with his angry niece. "You'll have to wait until the effects wear off," he added with a smirk, and continued, "So how's the search for your fiancée?"

"Don't bloody change the subject!" Allie rebutted with another glare.

"Maa, maa, calm down, Allie darling," Neah stated with a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair, an action that would have made any girl swoon and faint with massive nosebleed. "Besides, you can test to see if your fiancée will truly like you for you if he doesn't know that you're actually a guy," he suggested with a smirk.

"…" Allie did not have anything to say that for a moment until her brain processed the information. "Why would I want to test him if I don't know who he is?" she questioned with her eyes narrowed, and eyed at her uncle suspiciously.

"Ah, you may not know who he is, but he knows that you, as a girl, is his fiancée," Neah responded with a grin, and added, "Don't worry; I'm sure you'll like him once you know who he is."

"Then why didn't he come out and tell me?" was Allie's next question.

Neah shrugged in response, and said after a couple of seconds of silence, "It's his choice whether he wants to tell you or not." With a grin, he continued, "In any case, you're so CUTE as a girl. If I had known this sooner, I would've turned you into one ages ago!"

* * *

**Comment #2:** I did not want to this to be a normal AU-Gakuen fic, and wanted to spice it up a bit. So far...they all have different jobs.

Tiedoll is a teacher  
Komui and Cross are scientists at IDM Corp.  
Tyki and Neah are directors and producers at Noah Agency  
Lavi, Kanda, and Devit... you'll have to guess =D

**Question!** Should I make Allie/Allen turn into a girl at dawn, and change back into a guy at dusk?

I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with this chapter _


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning:** AU-setting, shoujo manga-like theme, and gender bending

**Comment #1: **A thank-you to those who took time to read this, wrote a review, put this on alert and/or favorite.

* * *

Allie sulkily sat on the couch while she waited for Uncle Neah to return with dinner. Since he had stated that he would be dropping her off, considering the fact that he does not trust her to go home alone (with her direction sense and the perverts roaming out there). Allie _kindly _reminded him that she's a guy and can handle herself, but Neah would not listen to her.

She let out a yawn as she continued to wait, and decided that a little nap was in order since Neah was taking so long. "He better be bringing a buffet since he's taking so long," Allie murmured as she lied down on couch, and made herself comfortable.

Allie did not know how long she was asleep, but when she woke up, she felt different and refreshed. It was as if she had not been sleeping for a long time; nevertheless, she shook away the feeling when she noted various plates of food waiting for her. In the midst of the plates, she saw a note addressed to her.

Wordlessly, she grabbed the note and read its content:

'Allie,

I didn't want to wake you up since you were asleep. Come by to the recording studio once you finish eating. I should still be there when you finished.

Neah'

With a shrug, Allie grabbed the first plate her eyes landed on, and began eating. In matter of minutes, there was a nice tower of plates on her right as she daintily chewed on a mitarashi dango. She then wiped her mouth with a napkin and headed out of the door.

When she passed by a mirror, she paused and did a double-take when she realized something was very wrong yet right with her image.

"Oh my mitarashi dango, I turned back into a guy," that was the first thing that came out of Allie – err, Allen's mouth as his eyes widened in surprised. A grin escaped from the corner of his mouth, and with a renewed energy, he let out a, "YES!" In a whirlwind of happiness, he shed his (girl's) uniform and changed into a white shirt and a pair of black pants he had raided from Neah's closet.

"I'm free, I'm free," Allen murmured in glee as he _skipped_ out of the room and somehow wandered into the recording studio that Neah mentioned.

Quietly, he slipped into the room, and blinked in surprised when he heard that someone was still in session. His eyes widened further in astonished when he saw who that someone was. 'Lavi?' he thought in confusion as he looked at the person inside the booth, noting that that person looked like Lavi but without the headband and the eye patch.

Allen then glanced over to his uncle, and was somewhat startled to see Kanda sitting on the couch nearby. He did not know if he should be surprised to see these two, or that Kanda looked _different_ with his hair in a low ponytail. Nevertheless, Allen shook his head and leaned against the wall as he waited for the recording to finish.

_"Are hate 'ta kouya ni fukitsukeru kaze no kiba ga  
Bokura no kizuna wo mata tame shite kita toshite mo  
Taisetsu na Anaya wo daisuki na hito wo mamoru tame  
Boku no mune ni umarete kita tsuyosa wo shinjite 'ru"_

"Okay," Neah stated after the instrumental music finished. With a grin, Lavi stepped out of the recording booth and made his way over to the group. "Well then, we're done for the day," Neah continued with a smirk before he turned around to face his nephew.

"Al—" he began and nervously gulped when he saw Allen's glare that practically dared him to say 'Allie', and resumed with his speech, "Allen, this is Lavi Bookman, also known as Deke in entertainment world. And this is Yuu Kanda, also known as Yuu Kato. Guys, this is my nephew, Allen Walker."

"So Allen-chan, how are you related to Allie?" that was the first question Lavi inquired with a grin.

"Why do you want to know?" Allen responded with an eyebrow raised, inwardly wondered _why_ Kanda was looking at him so inquisitively.

Lavi let out a wider grin at the inquiry and answered, "That's because he is engaged to her. I mean, you must've known since you're related to her, right?"

Kanda let out an annoyed twitch when he heard Lavi called him by his first name _again_. "Baka Usagi, prepare to die!" that was all the warning he said as he threatened to mince the redhead into unrecognizable pieces with his sword, Mugen.

Meanwhile, Allen was trying to wrap his brain around the fact that _he_ is engaged to Kanda. Neah blinked in confusion, and did a double-take when he could have sworn that he saw Allen's soul escaping from his mouth. 'Perhaps, I should've asked Lavi not to say anything… but he's going to know sooner or later,' the idol-turned-producer/director thought with an inward sigh.

"Ch', Moyashi, get a hold of yourself," Kanda stated with a scoff as he eyed at Lavi, who was using the couch as his trusty shield.

Allen snapped out of his stupor as he narrowed his eyes at the idol, and spat out, "Who are you calling a moyashi, BaKanda?"

"I dare you to say that again, _Moyashi_," Kanda growled out as he grabbed the front of Allen's shirt and pulled him closer just so he could glare at the younger boy.

"Is your brain so small that you couldn't comprehend what I said?" Allen mockingly responded with a smirk.

'Ahh, never mind, they're already fighting like a married couple,' Neah thought with a silent chuckle as he leaned back against his seat and continued watching the entertainment. Lavi, on the other hand, sweat dropped at the scene and peered from behind the couch as he wondered if he was safe from Kanda's wrath.

"I'll shave your head until there is only one strand left, and sell it," Kanda smirked as he expertly twirled his sword and then pointed its blade towards Allen, who remained unfazed and merely raised an eyebrow at his statement.

"Oh, really? And here, I thought your hair will be worth more since it's long, _girly man_," Allen retorted with a bigger smirk when he saw an annoyed scowl on Kanda's expression. He quietly tossed a razor in his right hand before he caught it again, only to repeat the action a few more times.

'Where did he get that?' Lavi thought with his eyes widen in surprised.

"Moyashi!" that was all the warning Allen received before Kanda swung his sword at him. Luckily for Neah and his recording equipment, Kanda did not unsheathe his sword; otherwise, they would have been hacked into pieces.

* * *

**Comment #2:** After much consideration, I decided to make Allie/Allen turn into a girl at dawn, and change back into a guy at dusk. I know there are some that want Allie to remain as a girl, but think of this as one of the side-effects, k? =D?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning:** AU-setting, shoujo manga-like theme, and gender bending

**Comment #1: **A thank-you to those who took time to read this, wrote a review, put this on alert and/or favorite.

Apologies for the long delay. I started working during my winter break, and I don't get home until around midnight.

* * *

Allen let out a relief sigh as he walked into his apartment he shared with Timcampy, feeling drained from his heated disagreement with Kanda about why he is not a moyashi and why Kanda himself is a girly man. That conversation last well into the middle of the night, and only ended when Neah stepped in stating that they should continue the next time they meet. That is, if they meet.

Regardless of that detail, Allen was about to tell Timcampy what had transpired when he saw the latter already asleep. With a sigh, he made his way to his bed, not even bothering to change out of his attire, and instead pulled over his blanket before sleep consumed him.

"Bloody hell, I can't believe I'm engaged to that girly man," that was the last phrase Allen murmured before he snuggled against his plush blanket.

* * *

The next morning, Allen woke up feeling different, and groggily. It was as if something strange had occurred to him overnight, but he could not quite place his finger on the matter. He let out a yawn as he slowly got up and began to change out of his pajamas.

It was then that he realized what was wrong with him. "…Holy mitarashi dango, I'm a girl again," that was the first thing that came out of Allen's (Allie's) mouth.

Uncomfortable silence ensued in the bedroom as Allie opened her mouth, and closed it, repeating this action for several times before she decided that screaming would be cliché. With a pout and a frown, she let out a sigh as if to indicate that she has resigned to her fate, and continued to get ready for the day.

Just as she has finished combing her long hair, Timcampy stumbled into the bedroom for a moment before he uttered something along the line of, "Sorry" and walked back out. Allie blinked in surprised for a couple of seconds and shook her head in amusement when she heard a door clicked from across the hallway. Wordlessly, she continued to brush her hair, and then tied her hair in a half ponytail with a red ribbon.

With a nod of approval at her mirrored appearance, Allie left her room, and made her way down to the kitchen. Usually, Timcampy made the meals since he took it upon himself not to trust her cooking abilities, although she must say they are rather decent; but considering how he has woken up late today, Allie has decided to risk his wrath and make something to eat.

"And safest thing is… onigiri," Allie muttered under her breath as she pulled out some bowls of leftovers, and another bowl of rice.

After she adorned the apron, Allie began to knead the rice into the signature onigiri shape, a triangle. This was the scene Timcampy has walked into when he finished with his morning routines, and changed into the school uniform. He raised an eyebrow when he saw a tray full of what he thought were onigiri; however, he was unsure since they were rather…deformed.

"Good morning, Master Allen," he greeted with slightly amused tone as he made his way over to where Allie was busying herself with, and added, "What are you making?" even though it was somewhat obvious. Nonetheless, he did not want to make a wrong assumption.

"…Onigiri, what else?" Allie responded with a small scowl as she furrowed her eyebrows in concentration.

"But they're…round…" Timcampy trailed off in an uncertain tone as he eyed at a tray full of round onigiri in different shapes (some bent while others had Allie's hand prints) and sizes.

Allie did not say anything to his remark, and continued with her task. The platinum blond haired male, on the other hand, chuckled under his breath at her concentration as he made his way to the fridge.

"Why are you making that many?" he finally asked, and let out a teasing grin as he continued, "Are you planning to give some to your fiancée?"

"Of course not!" Allie retorted indigently with a huff as she nearly crushed the defenseless onigiri, and added, "There is no way I'm going to give anything to him, except for a piece of my mind. I can't stand his 'I'm-holier-than-thou' attitude, and he even called me a 'moyashi'. Can you believe it, Tim? …By the way, what is 'moyashi'?" Her somewhat of a rant came to an end with a confused question while Timcampy sweat dropped, stopping himself from laughing at Allie's angry yet confused expression.

"Beansprout," the platinum blonde haired male responded as he took a bite of a round onigiri.

Allie's scowl deepened at his remark as she resisted the urge to smother her housemate's face with one of her largest onigiri. "Are you calling me names, Tim? I can't believe you!" she cried out with a dramatic sniff, and added, "And here I thought we were getting along rather nicely."

"Allie dear, moyashi means beansprout," Timcampy answered tentatively as he inwardly wondered what was going on with his master, and childhood friend.

Deafening silence ensued in the kitchen, except for the ticking from a clock nearby, as Timcampy slowly chewed on his rice ball and watched many emotions flashing on Allie's visage until it settled on anger.

"How dare he makes fun of my height!" that was the first thing she blurted out while a defenseless onigiri was at the end of her anger as its stuffing had come out.

Timcampy decided not to say anything as he continued eating another rice ball, and tuned out Allie's rant about how she is not short and did not look like a beansprout, and that she is still growing. All in all, it was another beautiful and peaceful morning at their household.

"Tim, are you listening to me?" Allie interjected with a frown when she noted that her housemate had that far-off expression on his face.

"Of course," he nodded in response, and when he saw her disbelieved expression, he added, "You were saying how much of a girly man your fiancée is. Speaking of him, who is he?"

"Yuu Kanda, but Uncle Neah said that he also go by Yuu Kato in the entertainment world," Allie answered with a scowl and her arms crossed.

Timcampy's eyes widened in astonished at the information he just heard, and nearly choked on his breakfast. "You mean that singer/voice actor/radio host that you're always listening to?" he gaped blinkingly before he gave 'THE LOOK' towards Allie, and said plainly, "I thought you're his fan. I distinctly remember saying how much you like his voice, and that you wouldn't mind marrying him. What happened?"

"I didn't know what I was saying, Tim. You can't hold that against me," Allie replied as she washed her hands, and then she began cleaning up her mess. "Besides," she added in a much calmer tone, "I don't like his attitude towards me. Well, at least towards Allen. I don't know how he'll act towards Allie; though, I wouldn't be surprised if he acts the same towards the girl me. And~ I like Lavi's singing voice now."

Timcampy did not know if it was the girl in Allen was saying that, or if Allen was really saying that. Either way, he was left speechless.

* * *

**Comment #2:** I realized how...spoiled... I am on my way to work last week when I cried about how my body was aching (after standing for nearly 10 hours at work each day). The good news is that I got my first salary a couple of days ago; and I'm debating whether to treat myself (for dealing with the pain of work, and with customers asking for more discount when the items are already at a discount price) but I also want to save all the money I earned. Ahh, what a dilemma. Sorry to bother you with my rant *sweat drops*


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning:** AU-setting, shoujo manga-like theme, and gender bending

**Comment #1: **A thank-you to those who took time to read this, wrote a review, put this on alert and/or favorite.

Apologies for the long delay and for the short chapter. There were two big dramas that occurred since last update (see end of this chapter if you are curious).

* * *

Allie let out a twitch of annoyance when she was dropped off in third year English class, which also happened to be the same class that a certain fiancée of hers and his friend were in. Just because she originated from England, and her English happens to be above most students, she suddenly skipped from the first year class to the third year. Allie would not have minded the advancement, if _and only if _a certain Yuu Kanda was not in the class. After all, she was trying to avoid him as much as possible; however, now that she has three classes together with him, avoiding him became nearly impossible since they shared music class together before lunch.

There was also a peculiar stalker-ish feeling Allie sensed when she felt someone's eyes following her movements. It was unnerving to the point that she almost wanted to wail to Timcampy that her fiancée is a creep because Allie _knew_ that it was him who was following her with his eyes.

'His voice and looks may be hot, but… his attitude and stalker tendency…' she inwardly cried as she slightly sank in her seats. Even now, she could feel Kanda's gaze burning in her back, despite the fact that he sat at the other side of the classroom. 'Another thirty minutes to go,' Allie sighed as she began to doodle on her notebook.

Allie nearly screamed in frustration when she noted that she had written Kanda's name all over her notebook. After she made sure that no one was looking, she tore out the notebook and ripped it in tiny unrecognizable pieces. 'Gosh, that would have been embarrassing if someone saw it,' she thought with a sweat drop.

After she checked to see that no one was indeed looking at her actions, Allie stuffed the unrecognizable pieces of paper onto another piece of paper and rolled it into a ball.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kanda raised a delicate eyebrow at his fiancée's actions when he noted that her slouch and a pout on her expression. Although his expression might not have shown it, but he was deeply curious to know what she was thinking about, and his curiosity only further increased when she began doodling on her notebook. He could tell because of her daydreaming expression; after all, he had seen it plenty of times on Lavi's face.

Kanda gave another curious glance towards Allie when he saw her ripping out a piece of paper on her notebook, and began tearing it into shreds. 'I wonder what she wrote to make her act like that,' he thought with a small frown gracing on his expression.

* * *

Lunch time did not come fast enough for Allie since she was ready to bolt out of her seat, and began her search for Timcampy since she had forgotten to ask where his classroom was located at. In any case, she has had enough of Kanda boring holes onto her back, and eyeing at her every movement. When the bell finally rang, Allie quickly gathered her belongings into her bag and made sure that she did not leave anything behind.

Once she was positive, Allie grabbed her bag and quickly walked down the small steps of the lecture hall. From the corner of her eyes, she could see that Kanda and Lavi were also walking down the steps and headed towards her direction. 'Darn it!' Allie screamed in her mind as she walked faster to reach to the door first.

"Allie," Kanda spoke as he grabbed her wrist, just seconds prior before she reached to the door. It seemed as if he was the faster one of the two.

The chestnut haired girl let out an inward sigh before she plastered on a smile and looked up at him. "Yes?" she tried to reply as calmly as possible.

"Would you like to have lunch together with me?" Kanda inquired with a smirk that could have made any girl swoon and faint from blood loss.

"Yuu! I can't believe you're making the first move," Lavi gaped from the side line as he wondered if his best friend was taken over by an alien. After all, it was definitely out of character for Kanda to ask _a girl_ to have lunch with him; but then again, that girl is Allie, who happens to be his fiancée. Perhaps the exception lied in that title.

"Shut up, Baka Usagi," Kanda retorted semi-harshly with a glare towards the redhead before his gaze wandered back to Allie. "So… what about it? Should I take your silence as a yes?" he continued with a slightly bigger smirk.

"Um… um…" Allie stammered with pink hues on her cheeks, and blurted out, "Please leave me alone!" in a hurry. With that, she pushed him away from her personal bubble and rushed out of the classroom.

"Yuu-chan, you just got rejected," Lavi voiced out with a low whistle as he stared at Allie's hasted retreating figure.

Kanda, on the other hand, was smirking at the remark and said, "Not really. She just gave me her lunch box," as he eyed at the bento wrapped in dark blue checkered handkerchief. "She gave me a reason to talk to her again," he added with an even bigger smirk.

Lavi did not have anything to say to that statement as he merely shook his head in amusement.

* * *

**Drama #1:** After working/standing for long hours, my feet got swollen and my ankles joints were hurting to the point that it hurt to stand for seconds. With that said, I asked my boss for a day off because of that injury; but she wouldn't let me take a day off, saying how busy it was around Christmas and how she needed me there. She kept interrupting me and wouldn't listen to what I was saying, and finally told me that if I can't be at work by 1pm, she'll fire me. I was so pissed off by that, and told her that I'm quitting and demanded my paycheck for the days I worked. Guess what? She didn't listen to me and hung up on me. I relayed the event back to my dad, and he called her again. After a few minutes, she agreed to let me take a day off. Che, I'm so not working there again. This was on 12/23/2010. I am still waiting for my paycheck.

**Drama #2:** Come Christmas, after dreaming about a bonus chapter for this fic, I decided to write it down. Only to find out my new laptop is acting weird. First off, I installed Microsoft Office there just a couple of weeks ago, and it's saying that it's not activated. I did not spend waiting XX minutes for it to be installed (*sarcasm*) Then, 'Sleep' and 'Hibernate' button disappeared _somehow_. My touchpad wasn't working well either; on top of all those, I couldn't install or uninstall anything _**and**_ it said that the Windows 7 I have is a 30-day trial version. Excuse my language, but this is just WTF. Since it was a holiday, I couldn't bring it in to the store, and when I finally did the next morning... they told me that I needed to do a System Recovery, and that if I would like them to do it for me, it will cost $200. Sorry, but I like my $200 where it is, in my wallet, thank you very much. So I went back home, and did the Recovery myself. After waiting for 5 hours for it finished, the Recovery did not solve anything; hence, I took it back to the store and told them that. I asked them if I could get a refund or exchange since I bought it less than a month ago. They said I couldn't do neither since it was over 14-days return period. DOT _DOT **DOT**_! I asked for the manager, and he said the same thing, shaking his head before I even finished what I was saying. I was one unsatisfied customer when I left the store. The next morning (12/27/2010), I went to another store which was 15 miles from where I lived, and told them the same story. However, my laptop decided to behave and did not show any problems whatsoever. The person helping me was nice enough to let me get a refund for it since he didn't have the same model I could exchange it, considering it was past the 14-days return period. I am VERY FINE with the refund, so I got my money back. He just made my day, like literally. Customer service at this store is very good. *nods* I was still able to keep the laptop messenger bag that came with the laptop, so I'm going to use it for my other laptop. Yep.

As for the bonus chapter for this fic I was talking about earlier, I will write it as soon as I can. And the bad news that came out from the laptop drama, I forgot to save my fic onto my flash drive, so I have to rewrite it when I have time. Sorry to bore you with these dramas m(_._)m


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning:** AU-setting, shoujo manga-like theme, and gender bending

**Comment #1: **A thank-you to those who took time to read this, wrote a review, put this on alert and/or favorite.

* * *

Allie was bored out of her mind as she waited for Timcampy to come pick her up so they could go home together. It had been nearly an hour since the school finished; yet, the platinum blond haired male was nowhere to be seen. She had even called his cell phone to inquire about his whereabouts, but instead of answering, she has received his voice mail every time she called for the past fifteen minutes.

With a sigh, Allie dialed the same number again as she grumbled under her breath about how bored she was, and how it was unfair of Timcampy to leave her alone with this cursed thing called boredom. "He owes me three dozens of mitarashi dango for this," Allie murmured under her breath.

_"Hello?"_ a voice answered through some huffs and pants.

"Tim! Where are you?" that was the first question she blurted out.

_"Running away from fan-girls,"_ was Tim's raspy response as if to indicate that he was getting tired. _"Do you need something, Master Allen?"_ he asked whilst he tried to control his rapid breathing.

"No, not really. Good luck running away from fans, Tim," Allie answered in mild amusement and then hung up after she bid farewell to her housemate. With a dejected sigh, Allie placed her cell phone back in her pocket, and leaned her back against the wall as she stared at the sky. "Great, Tim's out there having fun… How am I going to get home?" she mumbled to no one in particular.

Whether it was by luck or if fate was toying with her, Allie did not know; however, in the next instance, she noticed both Kanda and Lavi were walking towards her. In that second, Allie inwardly cursed her luck as they headed towards her direction while they talked about something. Well, Lavi was the one doing the talking whilst Kanda did not say anything.

"Allie-chan~ fancy seeing you here," Lavi started with a sly grin that suddenly made Allie feel uncomfortable, and he continued as if he was unaware of the immediate change in the atmosphere, "Were you waiting for Yuu-chan?"

"O-of course not," the British girl sputtered with a scoff, and rolled her eyes dramatically for further emphasis. Allie then ran her right hand through her long hair, and bluntly said, "I'm waiting for Tim."

"Speaking of him, _Allie_," Kanda began with a slight unnoticeable twitch, which he quickly masked with a trademark smirk. "How is he related to you?" he questioned casually as if he was talking about the weather, and was not jealous at the close relation between his fiancée and a certain Timcampy.

Allie blinked in surprise at the inquiry, and let out a quiet giggle at Kanda's expression, to which she managed to see before he covered it. "Tim is my childhood friend," she answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Allie then inwardly pondered if she should further elaborate on the topic, and finally decided to add, "We're living together too," just to see what Kanda's reaction would be.

Kanda did not say anything as the last phrase, _"We're living together too,"_ continuously echoed in his mind. Lavi, on the other hand, looked as if he was a gaping fish on land. It would have been hilarious for Allie, if she was not trying to look serious despite a grin threatening to escape from the corner of her mouth.

"Y-you two are living together?" Lavi repeated once he finally has gotten air into his lungs, and added yet again to ensure that he has clearly heard what she said, "Together… as in under the same roof?"

Allie simply nodded in agreement with a small smirk finally making its way on her visage, and verbally responded, "Yes. We've been living together for some years now."

Neither Kanda nor Lavi knew what to say to that; and thus, silence reigned around the trio for quite some time until the subject of their talk, Timcampy, finally made his way to the group. After some greetings were exchanged, in which Kanda all but glared at the platinum blond haired male, Allie and Timcampy left the scene.

"Yuu-chan, you need to step up your game," that was all Lavi could say as he shook his head, and let out an exaggerated sigh. "Timcampy is already living with her; think of all things that could happen," he continued.

Kanda did not say anything for a couple of seconds, and finally, he growled out a, "Shut up, Baka Usagi. Don't you think I know that?" before he stalked away from the premise. He grumbled under his breath about how he definitely had his work cut out for him.

* * *

Komui loosened his necktie as he let out a nervous gulp while he approached towards Cross Marian. It has been nearly a week since his Y2X potion was kidnapped and abused. Well, aside from that detail, it has been nearly a week since he heard anything about Cross's apprentice and how that boy was fairing. Since then, Komui had some time to research on the potion, mostly because he had left some sample in a petri dish… just to ensure that the potion would do its deed, and in case he needed to replicate it.

"Cross-sensei, may I speak with you for a moment?" Komui began with a nervous smile as he interrupted the older male's break time (of reading some obscene magazine of scantily clad women).

Cross Marian merely raised an eyebrow at the interruption as he took a long drag of his cigarette, and made a gesture towards Komui to continue with the conversation whilst he flipped a page of his magazine. Although it might seem as if he was not paying attention, he _is. _

"Have you heard anything from your apprentice?" Komui began, getting straight to the point as he leaned against a desk nearby, and readjusted his glasses. "I would like to know if he experienced anything unusual as a result of the potion, and how he is doing," he added.

Cross simply shrugged in response as he uncrossed his legs, and crossed his legs again as he flipped to the next page of his magazine. "How should I know?" he began, putting out his cigarette on the ash tray nearby before he resumed with what he had to say, "I haven't seen the idiot apprentice since that day. If anything is wrong, I wouldn't doubt that he would come wailing to me about it."

Komui really had nothing to say to that remark, except for a slight twitch regarding his colleague's nonchalant demeanor. Really, his job is on the line _because of_ Cross, and the man acted as if he had not done anything wrong. With an exasperated sigh, Komui massaged his temple as he idly wondered how many strands of gray hair he now has - not that he has any, mind you - and spoke, "I believe you should notify him that depending on which persona his body is more comfortable with, he is most likely going to remain in that gender for the rest of his life. In addition, the potion will also cause him to transform back into a guy at dusk, and will revert him back to a girl at dawn."

"…You know what? Why don't you write it down?" Cross suggested as if he cared about what the bespectacled scientist had to say, and pulled a card from his pocket. After he had scribbled something down on the back of the card, Cross handed it to Komui whilst saying, "And send it to this address."

Silence passed by the duo as Komui looked at Cross, who was busy 'reading' the magazine, with dotted eyes. With a reluctant sigh, Komui grabbed the card on the table, and mumbled under his breath about Cross's laziness, and how he always had to do everything.

* * *

Timcampy blinked in confusion as he walked down the hallway, inwardly wondering why the house was so quiet. It was as if no one was residing, but he knew that was not true since he and Allen came home a couple of hours ago. With a confused frown, he placed an ear on Allen's door and let out a bigger frown when all he heard was silence.

"Master Allen?" he called out as he knocked on the door a couple of times.

Instead of hearing the usual, "Come in," from within, all Timcampy heard was silence, which was then followed by some shuffles of movement and a muffled giggle. To say Timcampy was not suspicious and confused would be a blatant lie, because he was definitely curious as to what Allen is doing inside. And no, he is not a stalker or a pervert.

"Master Allen?" the platinum blond haired male knocked on the door for the second time; however, all he received was a muffled giggle.

With furrowed eyebrows, Timcampy tried opening the door and blinked in surprise when the door opened effortlessly. Silently, he made his way over to Allie, who was eyeing at her computer screen with utmost interest and a goofy grin plastered on her expression.

Timcampy really had nothing to say to that, except to let out a knowing smirk when he noted the name of the website Allie was preoccupied with. "Master Allen, I thought you're not interested in Yuu Kato," he finally let his presence be known.

Allie, who was preoccupied marveling in Kanda's singing voice, was startled to the point that she nearly fell out of her chair. She quickly turned around to see Timcampy with an amused expression on his face, and managed to sputter out, "Tim! Knock, will you?" as she pulled out her earphones.

"I did knock. Twice, in fact," Timcampy answered with a knowing grin on his visage, and added, "But you were so preoccupied that you forgot reality. Is _YuTube_ that interesting?"

"Of course, it's been a while since I last came on this site. I need to keep myself updated with the latest news," Allie responded with a slight huff as she turned around to stop the song, and continued, "I may not like his attitude, but I'm still his fan. Just don't tell him that."

"I see…" Timcampy trailed off with a sweat drop, not knowing what to say.

* * *

**Comment #2:** YuTube idea is courtesy of Tsuki-chan; once again, thank you for the idea.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning:** AU-setting, shoujo manga-like theme, and gender bending

**Comment #1: **A thank-you to those who took time to read this, wrote a review, put this on alert and/or favorite.

* * *

Night time quickly rolled around as Allen quietly buttoned up his white shirt, and stared at his mirror reflection, thinking inwardly about his current situation. It had been nearly a week since everything that has happened… since his gender change, and somehow Allen felt weird that he was already used to the changes. In dawn, he would transform into a girl, and at dusk, he would change back into his true gender. Allen could not help but feel weird and awkward that he is used to this, almost to the point that he is not even embarrassed at his body anymore.

With a frown at his mirror persona, Allen ran his hand through his chestnut brown hair, which he silently noted that it was lightening into… dare he say it, silvery white. He knew that his 'Allie' persona did not have this change; so the question that continued to linger in his mind was: 'Why him?' Quietly shaking away his thoughts, Allen grabbed a black sleeveless blazer and walked out of his room.

"Tim, I'm going out," Allen called out to his housemate as he put on his black boots, and in the next instance, he was out of the house with his hands in his pocket.

* * *

Timcampy let out a frown as he lowered the ladle he had been holding, and glanced towards the direction of the front door. He knew it was some kind of unspoken ritual for Allen to head out to who-knows-where as soon as he had transformed back into his male persona. Timcampy also knew that Allen does not return home until near dawn; however, what he does not know is what his housemate and friend does out there.

"Allen…" the platinum blond haired male murmured under his breath as he reluctantly returned to his cooking. "Why won't you tell me anything anymore?" he added in above whisper.

* * *

In the morning, Allie eyed at her reflection after she finished changing into her uniform. Unlike her male persona, Allie silently noted that her hair color still remained chestnut brown, to which she does not know whether she should be glad or not. Regardless of that factor, and as much as she liked being a girl for the past few days, reality slowly dawned on her that she could not remain this way forever.

No matter how much Allie wanted to deny the whole thing, she knew she could not. After all, she had fun being the opposite of her true gender, and enjoyed chitchatting with the two idols she had been following since their debuts. It was just last night when reality set upon her, and made her realize that things could not remain as it is. She could not remain as a girl during dawn, and transform back into a guy at dusk. That problem aside, Allie knew that she could not marry Kanda. She needed to stop waiting for the right moment and tell him that.

"I'm sorry, but it's time to face reality," Allie whispered to her mirror persona with a small smile, and headed out of the room.

It was not before long she arrived to school with Timcampy, not saying anything to her platinum blond haired housemate while they were walking. Just as Allie finished changing her outdoor shoes for indoor ones, she finally turned to Timcampy to speak to him.

"I need to find a way to fix this, Tim," that was all she said to him with a small smile, and then headed to her first class.

The platinum blond haired male, on the other hand, blinked quizzically at her statement for a few seconds until realization dawned on him. He knew that it would only be a matter of time before Allen, or rather Allie in this case, realize that this change has potential to be permanent if they let it. After all, this was done by Cross, and he is only as trustful as poker-playing Allen; in another word, Cross cannot be trusted.

Time slowly passed by as Allie dutifully paid attention to the lecture, ignoring Kanda's curious gazes in the classes she had with him. She inwardly could not help but wonder if he would still like her if he knew the truth about her. Allie knew that it was a question she would never receive an answer to; after all, she would not and cannot tell him that since it is Allen Walker he is engaged to, not Allie Walker.

'It's for the best,' she told herself for the umpteenth time, and added, 'This is not real… Allie Walker is not real.'

"Ms. Walker, is there anything you like to share with the rest of the class?" the music teacher, Bridget Fay, inquired in a slightly amused tone when she noticed that one of her students had an expressive expression on her face.

Although she was startled by the sudden voice, Allie immediately and instinctively shook her head in response before she verbally responded, "No, ma'am. Sorry, it won't happen again."

Bridget Fay nodded in response with a small smirk forming at the corner of her mouth, and instructed, "See to it that it won't, Ms. Walker. Now, I know it has been a few days since your transfer, but I would like you to sing something so I can gauge your level."

"E-eh? Me? Right now?" Allie answered blinkingly in startled as she suddenly became aware of the sudden spotlight on her. Even without eyeing at Kanda, she knew his eyes were onto her as if he was trying to see what she would say and do.

"Yes, you," Bridget replied with a nod and her arms crossed. As if to further emphasize her point, she continued, "If you would please, now would be great. Acapella would do, and you may do it in your seat."

Quiet whispers danced around the room as her classmates' attention were now onto Allie, who instantly wished that the ground would open up and swallow her. Despite her cheeks being now painted with blush, she told herself that it was not a big deal since this was not the real her and that she could do it. After all, music runs in her veins.

_"That faraway door that I was shooting for,  
I wonder if there is anything beyond that.  
If I believe in myself and arrive there despite all the struggles,  
I wonder if I can open it. _

_Lately, I find myself saying these cold words, 'It can't be helped.'  
I want a name, and more than a key, it seems  
That once again, I've lost one important thing. _

_I wonder, how far I can go? Why do I even go?  
I grasp this map of a dream that I picked up.  
To those who is tried and asleep, how far should I go?  
Back to back, I want you to tell me." _

In a remarkable timing, the bell rang just as Allie had finished singing, and no one even bothered to remark to her piece because apparently, lunch was more important. The music teacher, on the other hand, uttered her words of praise before she, too, headed out of the room.

"Kanda-san, can I talk to you for a second?" Allie requested as soon as everyone left, and glanced towards his direction whilst she packed her belongings.

"Allie-chan, I didn't know that you can sing that well," Lavi commented as he bounced his way over to her seat, and let out a grin at her blushing expression. "Have you been taking lessons?" he continued with a curious glance towards the younger girl.

"I guess you can say that music runs in my family," Allie shrugged in response, and casually swung her bag over her shoulder. Her gaze then landed on Kanda for a brief moment, not minding the fact that Lavi had just interrupted her conversation, and then stated, "Kanda-san, my apologies; but I am going to have to reject our arrange marriage."

"Whoa, straight to the point," Lavi murmured under his breath as he took a seat nearby and began watching the drama unfold right before his eyes. Normally he would remark something, but being the fabulously smart guy that he is, Lavi decided to stay out of it for once.

"Is there a reason why?" Kanda responded with a frown marring his expression, and glanced over to his fiancée, who simply tugged a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I thought you like me, and Neah mentioned that you're my fan," he added.

Allie bit the bottom of her lips whilst she inwardly made a note to have a 'chat' with her uncle as she eyed at Kanda, who seemed as if he was frustrated by the situation even if he did not showed it on his face. Swallowing a nervous gulp, she then began to speak, "Um, w-well, I am your fan; but our marriage won't work."

"Give me one good reason why it won't," Kanda retorted with his arms crossed, and an impatient look flashing on his face. He knew that he usually does not behave in such manners, and that this was out of character and image for him. However, as much as he would not admit to this, Kanda has grown to like Allie. "And don't say that it's because of my status," he added as an afterthought.

"I'm sorry but I don't like you anymore," Allie lied with a solemn visage as she slightly tightened her grip on her bag, and continued with a poker face, "And I don't want you to be tied down with someone who doesn't like you. That's the only reason why I told you early on."

Instead of saying anything, Kanda merely smirked as he approached to Allie, who backed up in reflex until her back hit against the wall nearby. "That's not a good reason, Allie," he responded with a slightly bigger smirk, and placed his hand near her head, trapping her instantly. "And what you just said is obviously a lie. You cannot be my fan without liking me in the first place," he added.

Allie did not say anything to that as she glanced away from his inquisitive gaze.

"Is it Timcampy?" Kanda could not help but asked, mentally scowling and cursing at the platinum blond haired boy for butting in.

"Tim has nothing to do with this," Allie immediately responded to defend her housemate and childhood friend.

"Then?" Kanda prodded with a scowl and an impatient look on his face.

Allie shook her head in response while she ducked under Kanda's arm, and successfully managed to escape from his hold. "Then nothing; I'm just not interested in you anymore. Besides, we wouldn't work anyway," she answered while she headed down the stairs, and added, "Sorry," before she walked out of the classroom.

Stunned silence ensued to the two remaining students in the classroom, and the only noise that came from within was when Lavi scrapped his chair against the floor to stand up. He picked up his bag and swung it over his shoulder before he placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder to say, "I guess your only hope is to make her interested in you again; otherwise, you're going to lose your contract for good."

"Easier said than done, Baka Usagi," Kanda scoffed as he pushed away Lavi's hand from his shoulder, and picked up his bag from his desk. "It's obvious that she's hiding something," he added.

"Good luck, Yuu-chan," that was all Lavi said with a grin.

* * *

**Comment #2:** Song used: _Be_ by Miyano Mamoru.

Hopefully, I will be able to finish the next chapter by Jan 12; if not, the next update will be when I return from my vacation, Feb 12.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning:** AU-setting, shoujo manga-like theme, and gender bending

**Comment #1: **A thank-you to those who took time to read this, wrote a review, put this on alert and/or favorite. And to Tsuki-chan for helping me with some parts of this chapter.

**Comment #2:** Apologies for the late update; I somehow caught the flu during the last week of my vacation, and it took me a while to get better. Then, I had to stop myself from becoming a night creature (sleeping the day, and being totally awake at night), and eating at ungodly hours. Well, I'm still doing it but it's getting better... I think. Jetlag, totally uncool.

* * *

Allie let out a long sigh that was a mixture of dejection and anguish. Wordlessly, she undid her uniform tie, and retied it for the umpteenth time, not knowing what else to do but fidget. With a reluctant frown, Allie finally retied her necktie for one last time, and finally grabbed her bag.

'I don't want to go to school today,' she thought with a deep frown marring her expression as she slowly followed Timcampy. As much as she wanted to consult her housemate with her problem, Allie knew that he already has enough problems of his own, especially the problem regarding his hoards of fan-girls who would not leave him be, and had the decency to stalk him.

Timcampy raised a delicate eyebrow when he saw his Master trailing behind him with a frown on her visage. He knew something had occurred with Allie yesterday to make her behave this way; but he had no idea what. However, he has a feeling the matter was regarding Kanda; after all, that was all Allie talked recently even though she thoroughly insists that she does not like or want to marry him. Timcampy _knew_ through and through that she does indeed like him, otherwise she would not keep up Yuu Kato's latest news. Oh yes, he knew about that little secret.

'Denial isn't good, Master Allen,' Timcampy said to himself with a small smirk appearing on his face. He, however, quickly controlled his expression before his housemate could detect it, and resumed with his walk towards school.

After what it seemed to be a blink of an eye for Allie, she departed ways with Timcampy at the stairs and slowly made her way to her first forum. What was peculiar for her was that even though she _wanted_ to lose her way to her class, she could not; and what was even more bizarre was that she made it to her class in record time. With a reluctant sigh and a low grumble from her stomach, Allie sat down in her seat and waited for her day to come to an end.

* * *

Yuu Kanda let out a smirk as he watched Allie sat down in her seat from his spot in the back of the room. He could already tell that she was brooding about what had transpired yesterday; of course, he was not going to tell anyone that he knew. After all, he _is_ Yuu Kanda, and his reputation is at stake. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Lavi watching him with a smirk on the redhead's visage.

'According to the sources from Timcampy,' Kanda began with a small frown on his expression, and his brows knitted in a furrow. 'Allie is a fan of Yuu Kato, which means she must like 'me' to some degree,' his thought continued with an egotistic smirk.

"So Yu-chan, do you have _that_ ready?" Lavi inquired with a smirk etching on the corner of his lips, and his eyes twinkling with mischievousness.

Kanda did not bother to correct Lavi as a calculating yet idol-like smirk formed at the corner of his mouth whilst his eyes focused on a certain brooding girl. "After this, there is no way she could reject me," Kanda stated confidently as he placed his elbow on the table, and rested his chin on top of his palm.

"How sure are you?" Lavi questioned with an eyebrow raised, silently wondering what made his friend and co-worker that confident. "After all," the redhead added with a small smirk, and continued in a teasing tone, "She rejected you before."

"Che, what the hell are you talking about, Baka Usagi?" Kanda _kindly_ retorted with a smirk and threw a glance towards Lavi. "Her actions clearly defied her speech; after all, she gave me her lunch box," he added with a bigger smirk, if that was possible.

Lavi did not say anything for a moment as if he was contemplating what his friend/co-worker said, and with a sigh, he finally said in an unnaturally calm tone, "As long as you know what you're doing, Yuu-chan."

In an instant, Kanda glared towards the redhead and snarled out, "Don't call me by that god awful name."

"And he's back to normal," Lavi chimed to himself with a grin. As he eyed at Allie, he let out a smirk unbeknownst to Kanda, and licked his upper lip.

* * *

'I want to go home,' that was the first thought that rang through Allie's mind as soon as the bell rang, and she sunk in her seat. Even without turning around, she could feel Kanda's gaze boring through her as if there was nothing wrong with staring at someone.

Allie bit the bottom of her lips as she inwardly cried at her fortune (or rather, misfortune), and began taking notes about Art History that Tiedoll was currently rambling about.

'Like, really… how in the world have I even come to liking him?' her thoughts further escalated with her brows knitted in concentration, and her pen stopped its strokes momentarily. 'Damn him and his voice,' that was the only reasonable conclusion that Allie came to.

'But there is no way I would want to be married to him,' she continued with her thoughts as she involuntarily clenched onto her pen, nearly bending its spines, and added, 'After all, I am a guy for goodness's sake. I know I'm not gay; but there is no way Kanda is… gay, right?'

Uncertainty slowly began to tangle in Allie's mind as she questioned herself about Kanda's sexuality. In spite of everything that has occurred, she is originally a guy; and for Kanda to like her (she was, and still is, doubtful that Kanda does indeed like her), Allie could not help but question if he is gay or not. If he is… well then, the mass media and fans would have a field day.

"—and with that said, I will now pair you up with a partner for the project," Tiedoll spoke to his class, whom he noted was slowly falling asleep during his lecture about Art History. With an inward sigh at their mannerisms (or lack thereof), he pulled out his attendance booklet and continued with his speech, "Now, for the first pair… Allie Walker and Yuu-chan."

"WHAT!" Allie cried out in startled surprise as she stood up from her seat, and stared in disbelief at her teacher and then to her new partner for a project that she was not listening about.

Kanda did not even bother to correct his step-father for calling by his first name as he let out a triumphant smirk at Allie's direction. Everything was going according to his plan, if he says so himself; not that he had planned this, oh no.

"Is there a problem, Walker-chan?" Tiedoll inquired with an eyebrow raised, silently confused by her sudden outburst.

"Oh, um… no. Sorry about that," she stammered out while she slowly sank back into her seat. "Please continue," Allie mumbled in embarrassment, and opted not to look at Kanda's direction because she could _feel_ that he was smirking at her. As Allie tried to disappear in her seat (not that she could do so in the beginning), she inwardly cried at the fact that her plan to ignore Kanda vanished before she could even execute the plan.

"Why me?" that was all Allie could uttered with a pout that could easily be mistaken as a frown, and glared at Tiedoll for even coming up with such pairings.

Her Art teacher, on the other hand, nervously sweat dropped when he felt a rather heated glare boring holes in the back of his head while he read off the next pairing for the project. He could safely state that it was coming from Allie without even turning around to face the glare.

* * *

Allie was the first person to rush out of the class as soon as the bell rang. She went as far as to gather her belongings _before_ the bell rang, just so she could be the first person out so that Kanda does not have time to stop her. It was not because she disliked him, but due to the reason that she does not know _what_ to say him. After all, what would or could Allie say to him after she declared to Kanda that she is not interested in him? Things were just awkward, period.

"…And there she goes again," Lavi sighed exasperatedly as he watched his best friend's fiancée(?) ran out of the classroom as if she was chased by a cheetah. "Are you sure you shouldn't be chasing after her, Yuu-chan?" he inquired with an eyebrow raised, and narrowly dodged a flying fist.

"Don't _ever_ call me by that name," Kanda spat out with an equally heated glare, and flashed a scowl towards Allie's running figure.

"It's been nearly two days since the project's assignment, and you two haven't even started it," Lavi helpfully pointed out, shaking his head in dismay, and added, "What are you going to do?"

"What can I do?" Kanda retorted with a huff that was unlike him as he gathered his belongings, and stuffed them in his book bag. "After all," he added with his infamous scowl, "she wouldn't even _look_ at my direction."

"Maybe you can ask her uncle to help you," the redhead suggested with a grin as he bounced his way to the doorway, and waited for Kanda. "We do work with him, and he does approve of you two… I think," Lavi continued.

"Che," that was all the long-haired idol muttered as he walked out of the classroom.

* * *

"Cross-sensei," Komui greeted with a nod to the mentioned colleague, who had his feet plopped on the messy desk and was reading a rather important-looking 'journal' instead of finishing up the paperwork. Not that Komui would say anything to the scene, since he, too, slacked off as much as he could… until Reever, their fellow colleague, would lecture him to do his work.

"Yo," Cross greeted without tearing his gaze away from the 'journal', and flipped the page as he let out a goofy looking grin at the 'journal's' content.

Komui shook his head at the scene as he made his way across the office towards his cubicle, and into his office, which was equally – if not, messier – than Cross's cubicle. "I made an antidote for Y2X; and this time, I made sure to test it. I was wondering if you could give it to your apprentice. I'm quite positive that he would want to return back into his biological gender," he spoke.

"What's the catch?" Cross inquired as he stopped reading his 'journal', and turned to face Komui with an eyebrow raised.

"Eh?" Komui responded intelligently as his glasses slipped down a bit, to which he quickly readjusted, and then said, "There is no catch," innocently.

"Right…" Cross answered in disbelief, but he, nevertheless, accepted a small vile from Komui and pocketed it before he went to his ever-interesting 'journal' featuring bikini models.

* * *

**Comment #3:** I don't know where to continue from this point on, so any help would be appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning:** AU-setting, shoujo manga-like theme, and gender bending

**Comment #1: **A thank-you to those who took time to read this, wrote a review, put this on alert and/or favorite. And to my reviewers who gave me ideas for my future chapters (you know who you are).

**Comment #2:** Wow! I can't believe I have 101 reviews thus far. It's simply... wow...

* * *

Allie walked back and forth in the middle of the room (no, she was _not_ pacing), fully unaware that Timcampy was looking at her with amusement lacing in his eyes. He found it entertaining that Allie could be this flustered by the mere mention of Kanda's name. Of course, he was not going to tell that to her; after all, he values his life, thank you very much.

In the midst of her pacing, a bright light encircled around her body, and in the next instance, Allen Walker stood where Allie once was. With a grumble about his fate, Allen ran a hand through his hair before his gaze landed on Timcampy.

"We seriously need to find a way to fix this," Allen spoke in a deadly calm tone that somehow sent chills through the other male, and added, "Because there is _no way_ I'm going to marry BaKanda."

With that said, Allen uttered some choice of words about the long-haired idol, and finally ended with a, "I'm going to go see Uncle Neah and demand the antidote." He grabbed his jacket from the coat stand, and walked (_stalked_) out of the house.

"Oh Allen," Timcampy said to no one in particular with a frown marring his expression, and added, "How long are you going to deny what you truly wants?" as he disappointedly shook his head.

* * *

Allen exchanged some greetings with the receptionist, Lou Fa, and was once again directed to the 14th Floor of the building. He silently walked towards the elevator and waited for the ride to descend from the 3rd Floor. In a matter of seconds, the elevator opened, to which he stepped in whilst Allen continued to grumble inwardly about his fate and how the builder of the Agency wasted precious money on useless things such as extravagant elevators.

Just as Allen had silently finished listing reason #25 about better usage of money, the elevator door once again opened on the 14th Floor. He wordlessly stepped out before he took purposeful strides towards Neah's dressing room.

Once the chestnut haired male reached in front a cherry oak door with a golden embroider plate stating, "Neah", he knocked on the door a few times and waited for the door to be opened. "Uncle Neah? It's me," he remarked just to be sure, and then knocked on the door a couple of times more.

Allen let out an annoyed twitch when the door remained locked, and greatly resisted the urge to kick the door open. However, because he had great self-restraint, he did not bother himself with a petty action of kicking the door open; instead, Allen let out a dignified yet frustrated growl and stalked down the hallway to the recording studio where he believed Neah would be, if his uncle was not in the dressing room.

He paused by the doorway when he heard some sounds coming from within the slightly opened room. Allen raised a delicate eyebrow when he heard a familiar voice, and proceeded to lean against the wall near the doorway to listen to what the owner of the voice was saying within even though he _knew_ eavesdropping was bad. But then again, it was not eavesdropping if he could hear what that person was saying, right?

* * *

Lavi let out an excruciating sigh after the staff members had left the room, and ran a hand through his hair as he sat down on an available sofa. After he quickly drowned a water bottle, the redhead dug out a cell phone from his pocket and dialed a familiar number. As he waited for the other party pick up, Lavi emptied another bottle of water and then leaned back against the furniture.

_"Hello?" _

"Lenalee, it's me," Lavi responded with a small smile gracing his expression whilst he crossed his legs, and continued before the other party had a chance to say anything, "How are you doing?"

_"Lavi-kun, it's been a while,"_ was the first response he received, and then she continued, _"I'm doing fine. How are you and Kanda-kun doing?"_

"Yuu-chan is… well, you know him. We both met up with his fiancée a few days ago," Lavi recalled with a soft chuckle as he remembered the chestnut haired girl, and further elaborated, "I must say she's pretty cute. But that's not the reason for my call; Lenalee… what am I going to do? Yuu-chan is going to kill me!" His 'detailed' explanation ended in a frantic tone, which only ended up leaving Lenalee in confusion.

_"Lavi-kun, what are you talking about?" _she began with puzzlement laced in her tone, and when she did not receive a response from the redhead, she slowly stated, _"Don't tell me… you've fallen for Kanda-kun's fiancée."_

Lavi let out a dramatic gasp as he quickly stood up from his seat and his eyes widen at the revelation, and when he calmed down a few seconds afterwards, he slowly sat back down. "How did you know?" he inquired to his female friend with a gulp.

_"Well, aside from your usual pranks and whatnot, and from what you have told me earlier," _Lenalee started with a giggle and continued, _"it was somewhat obvious." _

"What am I going to do, Lenalee?" the redheaded idol wailed as he ran a hand through his hair once again. "Allie-chan already has enough on her plate, dealing with Yuu-chan and all," he added.

_"Oh, so her name is Allie," _Lenalee remarked in an amused tone, not caring about her friend's problem for the moment.

"Lena-Lee!" Lavi stressed with an expression that was a mixture of a scowl and a pout.

_"Alright, alright,"_ the said girl conceded with an exasperated sigh, and answered with a, _"What do you want me to do?"_

"You can ask her which one of us she likes more," he pointed out with a grin.

Lenalee immediately responded with, _"Oh no, I'm not going to get involved in this crazy love-triangle fest,"_ instantly rejecting the idea.

However, Lavi interjected with a, "Please?" as if he was already prepared to beg and plead to ensure his victory.

After a few rounds of rejections and pleadings, Lavi let out a smirk when his friend conceded to his whim and ended the call with a, "Thanks Lenalee, I owe you one."

* * *

"Oh hell no," Allen murmured under his breath as he peeled away from the wall, and walked away from the room. "Why in the world must Lavi like Allie too?" he grumbled silently as he placed his hands in his pocket.

* * *

"Lavi-kun, how could you like this Allie person?" Lenalee whispered under her breath as she put away her cell phone, and bore holes at the wall with her glare. "I'll just have to make sure _she_ doesn't fall in love with him," she let out a dry chuckle and grabbed a magazine she had placed down prior to the phone call.

"Lenalee! I'm going to the store, is there anything you want me to get for you?" Komui shouted from downstairs.

The mentioned girl blinked in somewhat startle before she poked her head out of her bedroom to answer, "Can you get me Deke's new single? Thanks, Nii-san."

"Anything you want, Lenalee-chan~" Komui responded in a sing-song tone before he left.

* * *

Allen sighed dejectedly when he opened the door to his home. His journey to see his uncle had only added more problems to his plate, as if there were not enough dilemmas in his life. Not only did he failed to meet up with his uncle, he had also learned that Lavi likes his female persona. With another dejected sigh, he walked into his home, and took off his shoes as he closed the door behind him.

"Oi, idiot apprentice," Cross called out with a smirk. When he noted that Allen glared at him, Cross only let out a bigger smirk before he finished his alcoholic drink. "How's the life as a girl working out for you?" he inquired with an eyebrow raised.

"What are you doing here, Master?" the chestnut haired male bit out darkly with his arms crossed, and his foot tapping impatiently.

"Is that any way to greet someone who has an antidote for you?" Cross responded with a triumphant smirk, and resisted the urge to chuckle in amusement when Allen lost his posture at the remark. "Since I'm in a generous mood, I'll let you have it for free," Cross continued and precariously tossed the vile towards his apprentice, who stumbled around to catch it.

Allen painfully landed on the ground, and let out a relieved sigh when he safely caught the antidote. With a low growl threatening to escape from his throat, Allen sent a death glare towards Cross, who was drinking another shot of alcohol. "How could you just throw it like that, Master! My life depends on this antidote!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," that was the response Allen received, and Cross further added, "You should be thanking me that I even bothered to give you this."

"You're the reason I'm in this mess!" Allen cried out with a scowl as he uncapped the vile, and quickly drowned its contents.

Cross let out an amused smirk as he watched his apprentice's hasty actions, and decided to state, "By the way, the antidote only lasts for a few weeks."

And the reaction he got from that statement?

"EHHH!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning:** AU-setting, shoujo manga-like theme, and gender bending

**Comment #1: **Sorry for the delay, and a thank-you to those who took time to read this, wrote a review, put this on alert and/or favorite.

* * *

Allen was beyond frustrated and angry at a certain red haired man whose name happened to be Cross Marian. The so-called antidote only lasted for two days… two _bloody_ days, and to add more problems onto his plate, Kanda had been calling him nonstop. It was not that he did not find it amusing, because _he did_ (after all, it was not every day when Yuu Kanda called someone nonstop in some kind of desperation); however, considering the dilemma he was in, Allen found it more irritating than amusing after the tenth call. This then led to his current problem… he was without a cell phone (mostly due to the fact that Allen threw his cell phone against the wall in ire when Kanda called him nonstop and broke it), and he turned into his girl form _again_.

"Bloody brilliant," Allie grumbled as she pouted angrily at her mirror image whilst she brushed her long hair. It was not that he did not like his girl form, because to _some extent_, he does; but considering how he biologically _is_ a guy…

"Tim, what if I am forced to be a girl _forever_?" Allie suddenly asked her housemate/childhood friend in a frantic tone with her eyes widen.

Timcampy, who had been adjusting his tie and ensuring that his hair looked presentable, glanced towards his Master Allen. "Then you'll just have to readjust your life as a girl, Master Allen," he responded as if it was the simplest answer, and added, "After all, we don't know the side effect to the antidote you drank three days ago, and you haven't revert back to your guy form last night. It worries me, Master Allen; but there's nothing we can do about it aside from accepting the fact you've indeed turned into a girl… I think."

"Tim…" Allie let out a twitch as she inhaled and exhaled multiple times to calm down. "If you're trying to comfort me, you're doing a lousy job at it," she commented with a pout.

The platinum blond haired male sweat dropped at the remark, but did not say anything to disapprove it. "If you would like, we can take a DNA test or something to make sure you're half and half…? I'm confused," he suggested with puzzlement laced in his tone, and murmured, "I'm not sure how that will solve anything though…"

Allie let out a deep sigh, and continued pouting as she fixed her hair whilst she bit the bottom of her lips so that she would not cry. "Tim, what if I'm forever a girl and has to marry Kanda?" she wailed with a few tears escaping from the corner of her eyes.

"Is that a bad thing, Master Allen?" Timcampy inquired softly as he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped away her tears. "Do you dislike him that much?" he continued in the same quiet tone before he pulled her into a hug.

"It's not that, Tim," Allie responded in muffled tone as she continued to hug her childhood friend. "What if he dislikes me because of this… this _curse_?" she questioned with a frown as she pulled away from the hug.

Timcampy raised an eyebrow at the inquiry as his mind worked overtime to mull over what Allie had just said. In the end, his overworked brain only came to one conclusion. "Allie-chan," he started solemnly, startling the mentioned girl, and continued when he captured her attention, "You do like Kanda, don't you?"

"Tim, this is the first time you called me Allie," she instead responded with that statement in awe.

The platinum blond haired housemate resisted the urge to massage his temple at her side-comment, and said, "Please answer my question, Master Allen. Do you like Yuu Kanda?"

Allie bit the bottom of her lips, and gave a hesitant nod in response. "But he probably hates me for ignoring him," she immediately added dejectedly with a gloomy aura.

Timcampy let out a somewhat of an amused smile at her action, and questioned with an eyebrow raised, "When did you start liking him? I thought you specifically stated that you did not want to marry him in the first place."

"When I told him that I'm rejecting his marriage proposal, and when he cornered me afterwards," Allie mumbled in reply as she looked everywhere but at Timcampy, and then added with a startled gasp, "Oh my god Tim, I'm acting more and more like a girl."

Timcampy wisely chose to remain silent.

* * *

Yuu Kanda let out an annoyed twitch as he stalked over to his seat, and glared at everything and everyone in sight. He had been trying to contact Allie over the weekend so that they could start on the frickin' art project; but _no_, all his calls were rejected, and he even got, "I'm sorry, the number you are trying to dial is no longer in service or has been disconnected. Please try again." Of all the –

"Yuu-chan, how was your weekend?" Lavi inquired cheerfully as he bounced his way over to Kanda, only to shrink back when he noted the 'stay-away-from-me' glare. "Right… stupid question," the redhead murmured with a sweat drop, and then decided to take another approach, "Have you two started on the project? It's due tomorrow."

"What do you think?" Kanda grounded out with a glare, and his arms crossed.

Lavi let out a nervous laughter, and said, "I'm going to take that as a 'no'."

"Baka Usagi, what do you think I'm doing wrong?" Kanda inquired with a hint of desperation echoing in his voice, and added, "She's been ignoring me."

Lavi solemnly looked at his best friend with a small sad smile displaying on his visage, and responded, "Maybe you should stop your advances towards her… it could be that she's afraid of your forwardness." He then paused for a couple of seconds before he added, "I've also grown to like her too, Kanda. But I won't try anything if you've managed to get Allie to like you back by the end of this week."

"What the hell are you talking about, Baka Usagi," Kanda immediately retorted with a heated death glare towards his co-worker/friend(?). "Allie is _mine_," he hissed with narrowed eyes, and then stalked out of the classroom.

* * *

Allie purposefully chose to slowly walk towards her classroom, dazed by the sudden knowledge of her liking Kanda. It was not that she was trying to deny that fact… well, in a way, she was trying to deny it; but that did not go well since that only made her more aware of her… feelings towards him.

"I don't know how to act around him…" Allie murmured in a low tone as she bit the bottom of her lips yet again, and then let out another deep sigh. "Bloody hell, I'm acting more and more like a girl," she grumbled in the same low tone.

"You know, you're going to let happiness escape if you keep sighing," an amused voice spoke from behind her, instantly startling Allie to the point that she lost her footing.

The chestnut haired girl let out a small scream and tightly closed her eyes as she fell backward from the stairs, and waited for the impact. However, none came as she had expected; instead, she felt a pair of arms around her waist. Allie then slowly opened her eyes, and found herself to be mesmerized by a pair of blue eyes. It was then that she realized who had caught her.

"K-K-Kanda-san!" Allie squeaked out with red hues coloring her face as she immediately leaped away from his arms.

"I didn't mean to startle you," the taller male spoke softly as he watched his fiancée(?) nod in response. He was somewhat amused and found it cute (not that he would admit it out loud) that she was stuttering around him.

"I-It's alright," Allie replied just as softly, and found her indoor shoes to be fascinating since she could not look at Kanda without blushing into different shades of red. "It's my fault for daydreaming," she added shortly after, and then decided to continue with her speech while she still had the courage to do so, "And I'm sorry for ignoring your calls this weekend. My cell phone broke."

Kanda raised an eyebrow at her explanation, but he, nevertheless, let out a chuckle at her embarrassed form. "Ah, so that's what happened. Could you not get a new phone then?" he inquired as he made himself comfortable against the wall nearby. He inwardly noted that this was the first time the two of them had talked about nothing and everything. That time when he cornered her in the classroom did not count (and he was not being cheesy or corny or whatever one would call it).

"Tim was busy, and I didn't want to go alone," Allie responded as she fidgeted, and added in a rush, "So would you like to accompany me after school?"

Kanda blinked in surprised as he tried to process what she had just said, and blinked once more in astonish before a smirk made its way on his face. He then slightly leaned down to Allie's height, and placed a finger under her chin, lifting her face to meet his gaze as he responded somewhat huskily with, "Are you asking me out on a date, Allie?"

It would definitely be a lie if she did not get shivers from his inquiry. Allie numbly nodded in response, and as corny as it sounded, she found herself lost in his eyes _again_.

Kanda smirked at her somewhat dazed expression, and whispered, "I'll meet you at the entrance gates after your last class."

* * *

**Comment #2:** I've also added a poll on my profile, so if you could answer it for me, that would be awesome. Thanks~!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning:** AU-setting, shoujo manga-like theme, and gender bending

**Comment #1: **A thank-you to those who took time to read this, wrote a review, put this on alert and/or favorite.

**Comment #2:** Sorry for the delay once again. Lately, I found myself to be absorbed in playing Tokimeki Memorial games on my DS, and it's too addicting. Aside from that, break time is over and school is back in session. *sighs*

* * *

"Holy mitarashi dango, what am I going to do?" Allie murmured as she paced back and forth on the rooftop, much to Timcampy's amusement. How could she have been so foolish and asked Kanda on a _date_? Well, it was not so much of a date since she only asked to accompany a brand new cell phone with her; but considering how he labeled it as one, and she did not deny it…

"Who knows?" Timcampy responded helpfully as he slurped on his newfound favorite strawberry milk drink. He could just sit back and drink it hours on end, and not get tired of it. In fact, he had already finished seven cartons of it in the last fifteen minutes, and had found that it was not bad to have fangirls to fund for his favorite drink.

"Tim! You have to help me~" Allie wailed with a pout as she stared at her housemate and childhood friend, who merely raised an eyebrow in response. "What am I going to do if I turn back in the middle of this outing?" she continued frantically.

Timcampy let out a scowl when he noted that he had already finished his eighth drink, and made a move to open his ninth carton. "Isn't that a good thing?" he inquired with a small smirk etching on his expression, and inserted a straw. "If he can't accept it then, you can end the engagement that much sooner," Timcampy stated with a grin, and then added slyly, "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes, but…" Allie trailed off with a frown.

"But?" the platinum blond haired male prompted with a grin still plastered on his visage.

"Never mind…" Allie sighed as she resigned to her fate dejectedly. She still does not know why she had asked Kanda of all people… but she supposed better Kanda than someone she did not know. Then again… she had no idea what made her ask him or where she got the courage to do so.

* * *

Lavi merely raised an eyebrow when he noted Kanda walking back into the class with a smirk plastered on his best friend's face. The redhead was further puzzled when Kanda _still_ had that smirk throughout the day, and even resorted to ask what he was smirking about. However, instead of giving a proper answer, Kanda merely smirked even wider in response, if that was possible, and that baffled Lavi more than he would let it show on his expression.

"Seriously, Yuu, you've been smirking all day, and frankly speaking, that's creeping me out," Lavi stated as he walked down the hall with the mentioned person.

Kanda did not say anything in reply as he put his hands in his pocket, and glared at Lavi for interrupting his good mood. Then again, he supposed he could _share_ the good news, and rub it in the rabbit's face. An amused smirk slowly made its way to Kanda's expression at the thought, and he spoke, "Allie asked me out on a date."

"Are you serious!" Lavi openly gaped with his eyes widen in shock, and his jaws slacked.

Kanda let out an uncharacteristic amused chuckle as he walked away from the stunned rabbit, and said, "Like I said, Baka Usagi, Allie is _mine_."

* * *

Allie let out a soft sigh as she ran her hand through her hair while she waited for Kanda. She still does not believe that she had asked Kanda out on a date… it was a spur of the moment thing, and she was distracted by his eyes, as corny as that sounded no matter how she would rephrase it. Allie then resisted the urge to pull her hair, and to scream at the sky that she was turning more and more girly by the day. Seriously, _what_ was wrong with her?

"Haven't I told you that if you keep sighing, happiness is going escape?" an amused voice startled Allie out of her reverie. She immediately took a step back, and nearly sighed in relieved when she noted that it was only Kanda.

'Hold that thought for a minute,' Allie's inner monologue began as her eyes widened in shock for a moment. 'Why in the world am I relieved to know that it's Kanda?' her thought continued as she narrowed her eyes rather suspiciously.

"Are you okay?" Kanda inquired with an eyebrow raised as he watched many emotions flashing on her expression. He could not help but note that it was rather amusing to see her acting this way, especially towards him. Kanda then inwardly shook his head when he realized that he had been acting out of character, especially when Allie is concerned.

The girl in question then snapped her out of monologue and responded, "O-of course! Why wouldn't I be?" as let out a huff with a scowl before she stalked ahead of him.

Kanda merely let out a chuckle when he saw slight red tints on her cheeks, and followed after her. It did not take him long to catch up to her pace, especially considering his long strides; and he momentarily paused to glance at her, silently noting how… _cute_ she looked with the school uniform.

'What the hell am I thinking?' Kanda inwardly twitched at his thought, and quietly concluded that a certain rabbit must have drugged him when he was not looking.

Allie glanced sideways towards Kanda, silently awed by how…good (for the lack of a better term, and because she simply _refused_ to say 'sexy') he looked in his uniform. 'What in the world am I thinking? I'm not turning gay,' she thought as she inwardly shook her head, and cleared her throat to say, "Ne, do you mind if we stop by the CD store first?"

"I don't mind," Kanda responded with a smirk as he put his hands in his pocket, and added, "Are you that anxious to get my newest CD?"

Instead of giving him a proper response, Allie merely smiled slyly in answer before she said, "Actually, I've had Deke's _Venus_ song stuck in my head for a while, plus I especially like the beginning and the middle. So I'm planning to get that one."

Kanda twitched at her reply while he muttered various curses and death threats towards a certain rabbit, who just _had_ to ruin his date with Allie and be mentioned in their conversation. "And why do you like his songs?" he could not help but ask.

"His voice is amazing," Allie answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and as if she is not making Kanda more jealous than he was previously.

'And mine is not?' Kanda did not bother to inquire her that question, and instead had resorted to scowl at her figure. 'I thought you're my fan,' he nearly blurted that phrase out childishly.

"Of course, I rather like some of your songs," Allie continued with a smile as she looked up to see his expression, and let out a giggle at his scowling feature. "But I like it better when you're voice acting; why must you always voice good-looking characters?"

Kanda gave a small smirk at her second statement, and raised an eyebrow as he voiced, "Some?"

"Well, you know you don't release as much songs as Lavi does," Allie responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Don't tell me you're jealous about it."

"Of course not," he immediately responded with a scoff to further emphasize his point, and then added in a low murmur, "Why in the world would I be jealous about that?"

The chestnut haired girl merely hummed in response to indicate that she was listening; but she did not inject any other comments. "Ne, I've been wondering," Allie began as she glanced towards Kanda, and continued when she noted that she had his attention, "Did you choose me to be your fiancée or was the choice already chosen for you?"

"Why?" Kanda asked with an eyebrow raised whilst he inwardly questioned why she wanted to know that.

"Just answer me," Allie retorted as she looked away from his gaze, and then looked back at him as she waited for his reply.

"It was my choice to choose," he answered in an uncharacteristic calmness, and let out a smirk when Allie's eyes widened in surprise. "I have to say you are very unique," Kanda added with a bigger smirk, if that was possible, when he noted her dumbfounded expression.

'Don't tell me he knows about my real gender,' Allie thought with her brows slightly knitted in concentration, and her thoughts continued, 'If he does know then… does that mean he's… gay?'

"We're here," Kanda declared as he unknowingly interrupted Allie's thoughts, and entered into the store.

"It can't be right?" the chestnut haired girl murmured under her breath as she followed Kanda into the store.

* * *

"I'm telling you, this song is addicting," Allie commented as she gestured to Deke's _Venus_, and grabbed a headset that was playing a demo of the song. In one swift movement, she grabbed Kanda's uniform necktie to force him to her level before she quickly placed the headset on his head.

"Listen," she commanded as the corner of lips curled in a sadistic grin when she saw Kanda's scowling expression. Allie nearly melted into a puddle of incoherent mess when she heard a familiar verse from the headset on Kanda's head; but she immediately controlled herself to the best of her abilities. After all, he must not see her in her fangirling state; that would simply be embarrassing.

_Juutori no ai no kotoba de kekkou boku ha seiippai  
Oh my baby kimochi ga nakereba kiza nante saa ienai mono da yo_

"I don't like it," that was the first thing Kanda stated as he took off the headset, and added with a grunt, "There is no way I'm going to listen to Baka Usagi sing."

"Aww, but it was such a good song," Allie pouted as she grabbed a CD from the rack, and then headed to another session, quickly grabbing another CD before her date saw what she grabbed.

"Don't tell me you're his fan," Kanda commented in near disbelief as he inwardly wonder why, of all reasons, Allie is Lavi's fan. Wasn't she _his_ fan?

"Are you, perhaps, jealous?" Allie retorted slyly with a grin as she paid for her purchases, and dragged Kanda out of the store.

"Of course not," Kanda scoffed in retaliation as he put his hands in his pocket, and added, "I'm way better than that rabbit."

"Uh-huh, keep telling yourself that," Allie answered in disbelief with a grin plastered on her expression. "Don't worry~ I'm still your fan."

Kanda did not know if he should be happy about her statement or think that she only said it because she pitied his position. In any case, he was rather glad to know that she still likes him. With that conclusion, he let out a small unnoticeable smile.

"Kanda-kun," a female voice called out from behind the duo.

Allie blinked in confusion as she and Kanda paused in their track before turning around to face the owner of the voice. She let out a twitch of annoyance when she realized that it was a female who called Kanda. She further twitched and scowled when that female gave him a hug, and Kanda did not do anything to push her away.

'Just who is she!' Allie screamed in her mind, and inwardly told herself that she was not jealous in any shape or form.

"How are you doing?" the female asked with what it seemed to be a sweet smile, and continued, "I haven't seen you and Lavi-kun for quite some time now."

"I'm doing well, and Baka Usagi is Baka Usagi," Kanda responded curtly as he finally pulled away from the hug, and added, "Allie, this is Lenalee Lee, my childhood friend. Lenalee, this is Allie Walker, my fiancée."

"Nice to meet you," Lenalee stated with a sweet smile as she extended her hand for a handshake.

"Likewise," Allie responded as she shook hands with the other girl, and then glanced at Kanda and Lenalee before she uttered, "Looks like you two have some catching up to do. I'm going to finish the shopping myself then."

"Wait, Allie," Kanda called out uncharacteristically as he looked at the two females and nearly groaned outwardly at the situation he found himself in. As far as he knew, such things only happened in dramas, and last time he checked, real life was not a drama show.

"It's alright, Kanda-san," Allie smiled sweetly as she adjusted her school bag, and said, "You haven't seen each other in a while. I'll see you at school, and it was nice meeting you, Lee-san."

"But—" Kanda started as he watched his date walking away from him, and made a move to catch up the Allie, when Lenalee held onto his arm.

"She said it's alright, Kanda-kun," Lenalee spoke with a smile, and further added, "Besides, like she said, we haven't seen each other in a while. I have so much to tell you."

Kanda resorted to send a death glare towards Lenalee with a scowl planted on his expression. 'As much as I do not want to believe it, I bet she planned this,' that was the only thought that ran in his mind as he tuned out her chatters, and could not help but feel that it was not alright even though Allie said otherwise minutes earlier.

* * *

**Comment #3:** Song used is _Venus_ by Suzumura Kenichi. Don't own it, etc. etc.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning:** AU-setting, shoujo manga-like theme, and gender bending

**Comment #1: **Sorry for long delay, and a thank-you to those who took time to read this, wrote a review, put this on alert and/or favorite.

* * *

Allie was beyond confused. For one, she does not know why she has this burning sensation in her chest, which hurt every time her thoughts travelled back to Kanda and a certain Lenalee Lee. Secondly, she does not know why she felt anger and irritation bubbling up when she remembered Kanda has accepted to spend the rest of the afternoon with _Lenalee_ instead of with her.

"I can't believe it," Allie grumbled darkly under her breath as she stalked down the street with a scowl. "I even gathered courage to ask him out too," she added with a deeper scowl.

With a reluctant sigh, Allie decided to purchase a new phone, something she had been meaning to do so in the first place. Although it would have been better to have someone give her an opinion whether her choice was good or not, but considering her _date_ had gone off with another girl…

"Don't tell me I'm jealous," she muttered under her breath, ignoring a confused look from the cashier, who has been waiting for her to pay for her chosen phone.

Allie walked down the busy shopping district while she continued to awe at her new phone. There were so many functions installed in the little device, and most of which, she did not use (although she had an inkling feeling that she might be using the GPS navigation application faster than she would care to admit). She then decided to marvel at her phone once she reaches home, and thus pocketed it.

"Time to check out that new pastry shop everyone has been talking about," Allie murmured as she directed her feet towards the location of the new French pastry shop located at the end of the street. Originally, she had planned to come to the shop with Kanda; but since he was not here, she might as well enjoy it by herself.

"Welcome," a waitress greeted with a traditional bow, and inquired, "Are you by yourself?"

Allie opened her mouth to respond when she was cut off with a vivacious, "Allie-chan~" from her left.

She then glanced to the direction of the voice, and blinked in surprise when she noticed a certain redhead was heading towards her direction. He was dressed in black polo T-shirt with the buttons unbuttoned, a pair of denim jeans, and black walking shoes. Even though she refused to admit it, she had to acknowledge that he does look…nice.

"Make that two," Lavi stated to the waitress, who simply smiled in response.

"Certainly," with that said, the two followed the waitress into the café .

* * *

Allie did not know how long she has been sitting in that seat; but she did realize that she has already finished off seven different types of cakes, and five glasses of strawberry milk tea (an addiction courtesy of a certain Timcampy). What thoroughly confused her was how Lavi knew where to find her, and why he joined her even though she clearly did not invited him.

"I can't believe Yuu would ditch you for Lenalee," Lavi commented as he took a sip of his black coffee.

'And another thing, since when did he start drinking black coffee?' Allie pointed out in her mind as she glanced at the redhead from the corner of her eyes. 'He just doesn't seem to be the type to drink that kind of stuff.'

"Which reminds me, why are you still here?" Allie inquired as she took another bite of her chocolate trilogy, and let out a frown when she realized that there was no more. "Ah, excuse me. Can I have another tiramisu?"

"Yes, I understand," a waitress responded with a polite bow before she headed to the kitchen.

"Well, I'm keeping you company," Lavi responded cheekily with a grin, and added with a slight seriousness, "Besides, you look lonely… almost heartbroken that Yuu left you."

Allie directed her scowl and glare towards him before she indigently retorted, "I am not heartbroken nor am I lonely. BaKanda can hang out with whoever he wants!"

Lavi merely raised a delicate eyebrow at her declaration, and plopped his elbow on the table as he said, "Then you wouldn't mind if I court you, right?"

Allie paused in her mid-sip of her drink as she stared at the redhead with her eyes widen in shock and in surprise. "Eh?" that was the only coherent response that came into her mind.

"I'm not asking you to give me an answer now," Lavi continued with a soft smile while he tugged away a strand of her hair behind her left ear. "But don't make me wait too long," he added.

Allie did not know what to say as she continued to stare at Lavi, almost as if she was trying to understand his intentions. It was then that she noticed him in a different light… his looks, the seriousness in his eyes, and the easy-going aura surrounding him… all in all, she felt comfort around him, and if she was truly a girl, Allie knew that she would have fallen for him. That is, if she truly is a girl, but she's not.

"… I understand," Allie finally said with a hesitant and a smile gracing on her expression.

Lavi did not say anything in reply, but he merely gave her a smile that nearly made her forget about her current dilemma.

* * *

When Allie reached home, she wanted to hermit in the house and never set a foot outside ever again. It was not the fact that she liked being a hermit or the like; no, it was mostly due to the fact that she was confused. Just earlier this morning, she came to a conclusion that she likes Kanda, or she was close to liking him at that point, and her reaction towards Lenalee further revealed that she does have some sort of attractions towards him. That much, she knew; however, when she was with Lavi, she also felt some attractions towards him.

"I'm so confused," Allie moaned as she buried her face into her pillow.

With a reluctant sigh, she decided to sleep it off, and hoped that she would come to some sort of enlightenment by morning.

"Master Allen, you're going to be late if you don't wake up now," Timcampy shouted from outside the bedroom as he continuously pounded on the door in his attempts to wake up a certain sleepyhead.

"Go away Tim, I don't want to go to school today," that was a sleepy response the blond received.

Timcampy sweat dropped as he rolled his eyes exasperatedly before he opened the door and stepped into a dark room. He noted a big lump underneath a blanket, and nearly let out a sadistic smirk at what he was about to do.

"So how was the date yesterday?" Timcampy casually asked as he gathered up his Master's uniform, and prepared the necessary items needed for school.

"It didn't happen. Kanda's childhood friend interrupted us."

"Wow, what luck you have," Timcampy responded with a dry chuckle as he put some textbooks into the bag, and then asked, "So what did you afterwards?"

"Chatted with Lavi at a café, and then got asked to go out with him," a blunt reply came from a lump on the bed.

Timcampy paused in his work at he stared at his Master in shock. A couple of seconds passed before the blond let out a chuckle, and commented, "Did you accept him?"

"He told me to think about it," the occupant lying on the bed responded.

"And did you?" Timcampy responded with an eyebrow raised as he moved over to the curtains, and pulled it apart, letting in the sunlight into the once darkened room.

"How can I go out with him when I turned back into a guy?" that was the answer the blond housemate received, making him immediately turn around.

Silence passed by the two, with an exception of chirping birds outside the window, as Timcampy stared at his Master who has transformed back into a guy. Allen, on the other hand, was staring at Timcampy from his seated position as a yawn escaped from his mouth.

"How…?" the blond housemate choked out with his eyes widened.

"I have no idea," Allen shrugged as another yawn escaped, and then lied back down his bed as he said, "So with a situation like this, I'm not going to school. Have fun, Tim."

Within a few seconds, a light snore filled the room whilst Timcampy finally realized that he was left to deal with the damage control, especially concerning a certain fiancée and a certain rabbit who wishes to court his Master.

"Have fun, indeed," the blond haired male muttered under his breath as he stalked out of the room.

Allen then reopened his eyes when he heard the front door closed, followed by a familiar 'clang' to indicate that it has been locked. A sly smirk appeared on his expression as he got out of bed, and approached to the window as he watched Timcampy heading down the road.

"Now then, it's time to investigate some matters," he murmured under his breath as he walked away from the window, and towards his desk. He opened the bottom drawer, and pulled out a familiar vile that transformed him back into his original gender a few days ago.

His eyes then landed on the black prints on the small tube, and said in a low tone, "Who is this 'Komui Lee'?"

* * *

Footnote:

**Chocolate Trilogy: **layers of white, milk and dark chocolate mousse, chocolate sponge, topped with dark chocolate shavings, and covered with powdered sugar.

* * *

**Random Note:** Speaking of cakes in the story, I want some~

_Edited on 10 April 2011_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning:** AU-setting, shoujo manga-like theme, and gender bending

**Comment #1: **A thank-you to those who took time to read this, wrote a review, put this on alert and/or favorite.

* * *

Allen gave a satisfied smirk as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. It had been some days since he wore attires fitted for males, and he missed the feeling. He immediately snapped out of his silent awe when he remembered his 'mission', and left the room.

"First thing first," Allen murmured under his breath as he pocketed his wallet and keys. "I have to find where the office of this 'Komui Lee' is."

With that thought in mind, he walked down the street and headed towards his uncle's workplace. After all, Neah is friends with a certain red-haired man who likes to enforce debts and goes by the name Cross Marian, and that man works at IDM. Unless this 'Komui Lee' has changed his job within the last couple of weeks, Allen concluded that he should still be at IDM if he did not mistaken the company's abbreviation with something else.

* * *

"Hi, may I please see Komui Lee-san?" Allen requested politely to the receptionist with a smile.

The receptionist, Road Kamelot, peered up from her magazine reading and blinked in surprised to see a young man with chestnut brown hair. 'He's cute,' that was the first thought that rang in her mind.

"Um, excuse me, Miss…" Allen sweat dropped as he waited for some form of response from her. Didn't she know that staring is rude?

Road immediately snapped out of her stupor when she realized that she has been staring at him, and blushed in embarrassment when she realized she has been caught in the act. "I'm sorry. Komui-san has been out to lunch," she responded.

Allen let out a frown at the news, and muttered, "I see."

"If you want, you could wait for him," Road frantically responded, not knowing why she, herself, was so keen on making that frown turn upside down. "He should be back any time now," she added with a nod.

"Oh, alright," Allen responded with a smile as he made a move towards the waiting area.

"I'm Road Kamelot, by the way," she introduced herself, and waited in near anticipation for his introduction.

"I'm Allen, Allen Walker," was the response she received. Road could have sworn that she saw sparkly background that she only seen in shoujo manga when he smiled. She must have been seeing things…probably…maybe…

* * *

Allen was unsure how many minutes or hours… well, probably not hours even though he felt like it has been hours, he was waiting for Komui to return from lunch. Nonetheless, he immediately stood up from his seat when Road welcomed Komui back, and proceeded towards the older man.

He flashed a thankful smile towards the receptionist, and started, "Hi, I presume you are Komui Lee-san."

Komui blinked in startled when a chestnut brown haired young man stopped and interrupted his merry thoughts about his dear sister, who called him minutes earlier that she is planning to visit him. "Ah, yes. How can I help you?" he answered in near confused tone.

"I have a few questions I would like you to answer," Allen answered with a chilling smile.

Road, who was watching the interaction behind the safety of her counter, shuddered when she noticed the smile. She could not help but feel that the temperature in the lobby has dropped several degrees. In that instant, she pitied Komui since she knew that he was infamous for his 'genius' creations.

"Questions? Sure," Komui nervously answered with an equally nervous laughter as he slowly backed away from an advancing Allen. He could have sworn that innocent and polite young man has turned into evil and sadistic one.

Road waved to Allen when Komui led the two to his (messy) office, and nearly beamed with happiness when Allen waved back to her. "It's so rare to find modern day bishounen these days," she sighed with happiness before she went back to reading her yaoi manga.

She nearly dropped her manga when an echoing, "NO~" wailed out from down the some upper floor, which was then followed by a, "ANYTHING BUT THAT~"

Road blinked in surprise at the commotion, but shrugged it off as she continued with her manga reading. Apparently, the story of _Junjou Romantica_ is far more important than what has happened to Komui.

* * *

Allen let out a sigh as he slammed the door behind him, and proceeded to his bedroom. That 'meeting' with Komui has left him far more mentally exhausted than he realized. It did not leave him with any satisfaction when he realized that the transformation was based on his… feelings towards Kanda.

He clicked his tongue in annoyed as he placed his wallet and keys on his nightstand before he proceeded towards the bathroom. Allen disliked the fact that everything has led back to BaKanda, not that he has _any_ feelings towards that girly man.

'Lies!' his mind chided.

Allen was unsure how long he had been in the shower, but when he exited the bathroom, he felt refreshed and his problem regarding his transformation temporarily forgotten. He draped his towel around his neck as he dried his hair while he headed back to his bedroom.

He then opened the door, blinked, and then closed it again. Allen was uncertain if he was seeing things because apparently, Kanda was sitting on his bed scowling. Allen then took a couple of deep breaths, mentally preparing himself, before he opened the door again.

"BaKanda, what the hell are you doing in my room?" Allen left all the pleasantries at the door as he stalked towards _his_ bed.

"Is that how you greet someone who came out of his way to see you, Moyashi?" Kanda retorted with a glare, and a scowl to show to that he was not pleased with the way Allen is treating him.

Allen let out a twitch as he resisted the urge to smack Kanda across the face with his wet towel. "What do you want, Kanda?" he asked with a forced smile.

"Why weren't you in school today, _Allie_?" Kanda questioned with a smirk as he watched Moyashi's ticked off expression in amusement.

"I didn't feel like going," Allen responded before he paused in his sentence and realized what Kanda has called him. His gaze immediately landed on the idol, and his eyes widened in astonishment when he noticed that annoying smirk. "What did you call me?"

Kanda resisted the urge to slap his forehead at the still-shocked Allen, and said with amusement still lacing his tone, "Allie. That's your name as a girl, isn't it, _Allen?_"

"What… How… When… Huh?" the coherent reply came from a befuddled Allen while his mind tried to wrap around the fact that Kanda _knew_.

"Of course, who did you think requested that potion be made?" Kanda responded with another smirk, and let out a bigger smirk, if that was possible, when he saw disbelief expression on Allen. He raised an eyebrow and blinked incredulously when Moyashi fainted from the news.

"Ch', troublesome Moyashi," Kanda grumbled as he stood up from his spot, grabbed and unceremoniously dumped the unconscious Allen on the bed. If Allen has been Allie, he would have been gentler; however, considering Allen is currently not… the Moyashi should be grateful that he went out of his way to put him on the bed.

* * *

**Comment #2:** Just a heads up, I'm ending this story soon.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning:** AU-setting, shoujo manga-like theme, and gender bending

**Comment #1: **A thank-you to those who took time to read this, wrote a review, put this on alert and/or favorite.

**Last chapter, everyone~!**

* * *

The first thing Allen saw when he came to was Kanda's face looming inches away from his face. So he did the first thing that came into his mind… he screamed. Allen nearly let out a satisfied smirk when he noticed that Kanda winced at the volume of the scream.

Kanda clicked his tongue in irritation with an annoyed expression visible on his face and said, "Could you be any louder, Moyashi?"

"What the bloody hell are you doing, BaKanda?" Allen shouted as he pushed Kanda away from his bed. It felt awkward and weird to wake up seeing Kanda's face. Have he mentioned awkward?

Kanda twitched in annoyed when he was shoved away, and glared at Allen, "Ch', and this is the thanks I get for making sure you're not dead? Ungrateful brat."

"Just because I fainted–"

"Like a damsel," Kanda interjected with his infamous smirk, which only grew bigger when Allen twitched at the interruption.

"—does not mean I'm dead!" Allen all but shouted as he grabbed his pillow and threw it at the idol. He so wanted to wipe that smirk off Kanda's face, and grinned triumphantly when the pillow neatly hit its target.

"Moyashi," Kanda started with a twitch as he threw the pillow back to its owner, hitting Allen square in the face.

"It's Allen. A-L-L-E-N," the mentioned person retorted, and even went as far as to spell it out to the idol. "And what are you doing here, and how did you get in?"

"Whatever… Moyashi," Kanda ignored the name as he looked around the room, half-expecting to see his posters (since he knew that Allen is his fan, and let out a scowl when he noticed the bare walls), and said, "Timcampy gave me the keys, and told me to make sure that you did not burn the house down with your cooking. I can't believe you don't know how to cook."

Allen let out a twitch at the mention of his cooking skills, and muttered, "Tim, you traitor." He then got up and walked to his closet to hang his wet towel, and then remarked, "I can't believe you would treat Allie better than me." No, he was not jealous of his female self. Not at all.

Kanda stared at the chestnut haired male, and answered, "That's because Allie is a girl, and you're not."

"Allie and I are the same person!" Allen retorted with a huff as he sent an accusatory glare at his idol. "You knew that when you created her, didn't you?"

"Yes, but you're always nice to her and—"

"_Allen!_ Would you shut up for a minute and listen?" Kanda shouted to the ranting figure before him, and massaged his temple as he let out an excruciating sigh. This was not how he imagined things to turn out.

Allen bit the bottom of his lips as his widened eyes stared disbelievingly at Kanda. Unshed tears pooled at the corner of his eyes as he continued to look at the idol with sheer shock marring his expression. He had not expected Kanda to yell at him, and he was _definitely not_ being sensitive about it either. In that instance, he transformed into Allie.

"Look, Allie," Kanda started, unfazed by the sudden transformation as if he had been expecting it to happen. "I've liked you since I saw you three years ago at our family party. But you know how people will react if I am dating a guy; that's why, I asked Komui to make that potion. Damn, I'm not good at explaining this."

Allie pursed her lips as she glared at Kanda with unshed tears in her eyes, and stepped back a few steps. "I can't believe you, Kanda," she started in an accusatory tone, "You _used_ me. Why can't you like Allen for who he is?"

"Why are you speaking like you and Moyashi are two different people?" Kanda retorted as he ran a hand through his long hair. He was agitated, irritated, and annoyed by this… this… _disagreement_; why couldn't Allen understand that he did what he did because he, Yuu Kanda, likes Allen Walker?

Allie pointed ignored the question and glared at Kanda once more. "If you didn't care about your stupid reputation, I wouldn't be in this position," she hissed as she shied away from his advancing grasps yet again.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Kanda sighed as he grabbed ahold of Allie's thrashing hands, and silenced her, "Let go, you jerk!" cries with a kiss.

Allie was frozen in her spot with her eyes widened as she felt his soft lips on her. She did not know what to do and gasped in surprised when she felt his tongue ran over her lips. Although she did not want to admit to anyone, it started out as a soft kiss that left her to want more.

She did not know how long they were kissing, but when they pulled away, Allie was slightly gasping for air. She unconsciously brought her hand over to her mouth, and stared at Kanda. Her first kiss…gone… and weirdly, she liked the feeling of his lips on hers.

"Look," Kanda started in a low tone as he brought up his hand to her face, and wiped away the tears with his thumb. "I want you to know that I like you, and I know that the way I've done things is not right. I'm… sorry. I knew that you intended to find me to reject the engagement proposal, and if you still want to reject it, I understand."

Allie was befuddled. First of all, Kanda _is not_ acting Kanda; and she did not know why he was behaving this way. Not that she minded, _really_; after all, it was rare for anyone to witness this side of him, and she relished at the fact that only she was here to witness it.

Despite this, she concluded out loud of the fact that, "I still don't like you."

"It's not good to lie, Allie," Kanda murmured as he tilted Allie's chin to force the latter to face him. "You and I both know that you like me."

Allie struggled against Kanda's hold on her, silently cursing at the fact that the idol happened to be stronger than her. "I'm not lying," she rebutted weakly as she looked everywhere but at Kanda, who merely raised an eyebrow at her rebuttal.

Both of them knew that it was a lie; after all, Allie did not protest or reject against the engagement proposal. He gave her a chance to object and she did not take it. Kanda then let out a smirk at that revelation.

* * *

**Comment #2:** Thank you for sticking with me to the end, and I apologize to the cheesy/sappy/weird/awkward ending. I originally planned this to be longer, but I did not want to drag it on and on. Sorry if I disappointed anyone. m(_._)m

I may or may not write a sequel to this; however, I'm not sure yet. Do you want a sequel?

_Edit 26 Apr 2011:_ I've decided to write a sequel/second installment to this, and it is posted under the title 'Prince Jerk'.


End file.
